Kuchizuke no jin'ei
by CherryMiu
Summary: Harry Potter est detective à LA et y mène une vie tranquille.J'usqu'au jour où tout dérape alors un long périple semé d’embûche qui le ramènera auprès des gens qu’il avait fuit et…qui sait…aboutira sur des sentiments inattendu.Slash DmHp
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Kuchizuke no jin'ei ( Le baiser des ombres)

**Disclamer** Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, le reste… ano à Laurell K.Hamilton et pis les résidus à moi.

**Auteure:** Atashi.

**Résumé:** Harry Potter est détective privée à Los Angeles. Un détective un peu particulier. L'agence qui l'emploi est spécialisée dans les dossiers étranges, et à pour slogan «à affaire surnaturel, solution magique». Mais notre petit brun est aussi le prince elfe disparu depuis maintenant trois, que recherchent encore tous les paparazzis de la planète. Quand une affaire plus étrange que d'ordinaire arrive, sa petite vie semble sur le point de s'écrouler. Commence alors un long périple semé d'embûche qui le ramènera auprès des gens qu'il avait fuit et…qui sait…aboutira sur des sentiments inattendu. Slash HpDm

**Note de l'auteure:** Tout comme la fic précédente celle-ci est inspiré d'un roman délicieusement bien! Je tacherais donc de la vous retranscrire à ma façon tout en respectant l'original! Ayez pitié soyez indulgent ! Si vous avez quelque chose à redire sur cette fic comme sur l'autre, n'hésiter pas a m'en faire part. Attention cette fic est Rated M il y aura donc présence de lemon entre personne de même sexe.

**Renote****…:** Cette fic est la dernière de la série inspiration romanesque!!! Ensuite vous lirez mes propres créations à vos risques et péril …nyark nyark nyark!

_Bonne lecture….._

_**

* * *

**_

**_Prologue:_**

Bonjour, mon nom est Harry James Potter, mais ici tout le monde me connaît sous le nom de Jamy Evans détective méta morphe.

Je suis sûr que l'on pourrait me noté dans les annales en tant que _la personne la plus poisseuse que la terre n'est jamais porter_. Je suis sûr que vous n'imaginez même pas dans quelle situation je me trouve. Et si je vous disais que …. je suis menacer de mort et que la seul manière de m'en sortir est de faire un héritier, vous ne me croirez pas n'est-ce pas? Eh bien vous avez tord… .

Mais trêve de bavarderie, vous allez de toute manière bientôt le découvrir…

Je suis ici pour vous guidez le temps d'une aventure, d'une vie; ma vie.

A partir de ce jour, si vous l'accepter, et tout au long de cette histoire, vous serez à mes côtés.

Mon confident, mon ami, la personne à qui je dévoile mes sentiments les plus intimes.

Je ne peu vous promettre de me révéler entièrement, mais si l'expérience vous tente je veux bien vous faire découvrir ce qui ma conduit jusqu'ici.

Tout commença dans la Cité des Anges…

* * *

Voilà une mini intro. 

Les chap de cette fic seront assez court au début et on verra si sa plaît continuerai!

Au prochain chap si sa vous a plu...

_Kuchizuke_

_B.M_


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Kuchizuke no jin'ei ( Le baiser des ombres)

**Disclamer** Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, le reste… ano à Laurell K.Hamilton et pis les résidus à moi.

**Auteure:** Atashi.

**Résumé:** Harry Potter est détective privée à Los Angeles. Un détective un peu particulier. L'agence qui l'emploi est spécialisée dans les dossiers étranges, et à pour slogan «à affaire surnaturel, solution magique». Mais notre petit brun est aussi le prince elfe disparu depuis maintenant trois, que recherchent encore tous les paparazzis de la planète. Quand une affaire plus étrange que d'ordinaire arrive, sa petite vie semble sur le point de s'écrouler. Commence alors un long périple semé d'embûche qui le ramènera auprès des gens qu'il avait fuit et…qui sait…aboutira sur des sentiments inattendu. Slash HpDm

**Note de l'auteure:** Tout comme la fic précédente celle-ci est inspiré d'un roman délicieusement bien! Je tacherais donc de la vous retranscrire à ma façon tout en respectant l'original! Ayez pitié soyez indulgent ! Si vous avez quelque chose à redire sur cette fic comme sur l'autre, n'hésiter pas a m'en faire part. Attention cette fic est Rated M il y aura donc présence de lemon entre personne de même sexe.

**Renote****…:** Cette fic est la dernière de la série inspiration romanesque!!! Ensuite vous lirez mes propres créations à vos risques et péril …nyark nyark nyark!

**Rerenote...bah quoi?:** Merci beaucoup à ma B-Reader, ma poiscaille préférer j'ai nommée...roulement de tambour... ma petite juushi : Whitecoco, dont vous pourrez bientôt lireles fics!

_Bonne lecture….._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1**

Tout ce que je pouvais voir de la fenêtre du vingt-cinquième étage, c'était cette masse de brume grisâtre. On appelait cette ville la Cité des Anges mais s'il y avait vraiment des anges là dehors, ils voleraient au radar.

Quand on vient à Los Angeles, qu'on soit équipé d'ailes ou pas, c'est très souvent pour se cacher. Des autres et de soi-même.

C'est mon cas et j'avais fort bien réussi, avant ce jour.

Mais devant cette atmosphère condensée et répugnante, je n'avais plus qu'une envie: rentré chez moi.

Là où le ciel est presque toujours bleu, là où on n'avait pas tout le temps besoin d'arroser pour voir les végétaux pousser; Chez moi, à Bantry, dans le Cork (_Ireland_).

Mais si j'y retournais, je ne survivrai pas un instant. Ma famille et ses alliés me tueraient immédiatement.

Il y à plein de gens qui rêvent de faire partit de la famille royale feys mais, croyez-moi, c'est absolument surfait!

J'entendis frapper et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avant que je ne puisse répondre.

Mon patron, Sirius Black, apparut dans l'encadrement.

Un homme qui me dépassait de prés de trois tête (_ lé nain_), tout gris, depuis son costume Armani jusqu'à sa chemise et sa cravate de soie. Seules se détachaient ses chaussures, noires et bien cirées, et sa chevelure, noire également, qui encadrait élégamment sont visage. Même son teint était légèrement gris. Mais pas à cause de la maladie ou la vieillesse. Non, c'était un trow (_tention__ pa__s__ à con__f__ondre avec un troll_!) d'un peu plus de quatre-cents ans.

Autant dire la fleur de l'âge!

Il avait bien quelques rides autour des yeux et de sa bouche fine, qui lui donnaient une certaine maturité, mais il ne serait jamais réellement vieux.

Si le sang des mortels et de puissants sortilèges ne s'en mêlaient pas, Sirius avait des chances de vivre éternellement. En théorie.

Les scientifiques prétendent que le soleil sera tellement gros dans quelques cinq milliards d'années qu'il finira par engloutir la terre.

Même les feys n'y survivront pas, et mourrons. Mais peut-on considérer cinq milliards d'année comme une éternité?

Je ne sais pas, même si cette éventualité plaît à certains d'entre nous.

Je m'adossais à la fenêtre et tournait le dos à l'épais brouillard qui plombait mon moral.

Cette journée était aussi grise que mon patron, sauf que lui arborait un joli gris pimpant, frais comme un nuage après une pluie de printemps.

Tout le contraire du dehors, l'atmosphère était étouffante, comme quelque chose qui vous resterait coincé au travers de la gorge. Une journée asphyxiante. Enfin c'était comme ça que je le voyais.

«-Tu m'as l'air sombre, Jamy, observa-t-il. Ca ne va pas?»

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et s'assura qu'elle était bien close. Il voulait apparemment que notre entretien reste privé. Le faisait-il dans mon intérêt? J'avais du mal à le croire.

Et puis cette dureté dans ces yeux, cette raideur dans ces épaules étroites et distinguées, me donnaient l'impression que je n'étais pas le seul à être de mauvais poil aujourd'hui.

«- J'ai le mal du pays, avouai-je. Et toi Sirius quelque chose ne va pas.

Il esquissa un sourire;

-On ne peut rien te cacher!

-Non.

-Tu es extrêmement séduisant, aujourd'hui!»

Quand Sirius me faisait des compliments sur ma tenue, je s'avais que j'étais sexy.

Quand à lui il était toujours attirant, il s'avait comment tiré profit de son physique déjà avantageux au naturel. Sirius avait le profil du playboy type.

Il me décocha le genre de regard émoustillé que vous jette un homme qui apprécie ce qu'il voit.

Inutile d'en tirer des conclusions hâtives: chez les feys, quand quelqu'un mais ses charmes en valeur, on est priez de le remarquer. Le contraire serait vexant, une claque en pleine figure.

Un échec.

Apparemment, j'avais réussi mon coup. Le matin, en découvrant tout ce brouillard j'avais choisi des couleurs vives pour me remonter le moral.

Chemise bleu roi, _légèrement_ transparente, à boutons argentés et une paire de jeans noir au reflet assorti mettait mes longues jambes et mon fessier en valeur, des mocassins noir complétaient ma tenue.

Mes cheveux étaient d'un noir de geai rehausser de mèches d'un roux profond et riche. Ces mèches était d'une teinte plus sanguine qu'auburn, c'était comme si on avait pris des rubis rouge sangs et que l'on les avait filés pour en faire des cheveux.

Très à la mode cette année.

A la cour royale des feys, on appelle cette couleur Auburn Sanguin. Dans un bon salon de coiffure, il faut demander du Rouge Fey ou du Sidhe Ecarlate.

Moi ça a toujours été ma couleur naturel, il a donc fallu que je me teigne toutes ces années jusqu'à ce que les coiffeurs la mettent à la mode. En attendant j'avais opté pour un noir corbeau. Il convenait mieux à mon teint que toute autres couleurs humaines.

La dernière chose qu'il me restait à cacher était mes yeux, d'un vert brillant et or- très peu humain n'est-ce pas?- ainsi que l'éclat de mon teint.

J'utilisais donc des lentilles de contact noisette pour mes yeux.

Quant à ma peau, dont je devais atténuer l'intensité, il me fallait recourir à ma spécialité: le glamour, la magie.

Cela nécessitait une concentration de tout moment, comment une musique légère qui me trottait dans la tête, pour ne jamais me permettre de baisser ma garde, pour ne pas me mettre à rayonner, à briller. Les humains ne brillent pas vraiment… même si certains passe pour brillant…donc ne surtout jamais rayonner.

J'avais tissé un sortilège autour de moi, tel un cocon familier. C'est cela que j'appelle mon glamour. Il donne l'illusion que je suis un humain avec juste un soupçon de sang fey dans les veines et des pouvoirs magiques, qui font de moi un excellent détective, mais rien d'exceptionnel.

Sirius ne s'avait pas qui j'étais.

Personne, ici à L.A, ne se doutait de ma véritable identité.

J'étais l'un des membres les plus insignifiants de la Cour Royale mais, même au bas de l'échelle être un sidhe est tout sauf négligeable.

Cela voulait dire que j'avais réussi à cacher mon identité et mes véritables pouvoirs à toute un tripotée des personnages les plus brillants medium et magiciens de la ville, voir du pays.

Un exploit qui ne me rendait pas peu fière-_et nan je ne m'envoie pas des fleurs_.

Mais le genre de glamour que je maîtrisais à merveille ne me permettait nullement de me protéger des attaques extérieures.

Pour cela il fallait d'autres dons que … je n'avais pas.

Une raison de plus pour me cacher vous ne trouver pas? Je ne pouvais pas me battre contre les sidhes sans y laisser ma peau.

Il n'y avait donc aucune autre alternative: je devais me planquer. Mais combien de temps pourrais-je encore vivre ainsi? Ca c'était encore une autres raison à ma mauvaise humeur.

Je faisais confiance à Sirius et aux autres.

Il était mes seuls amis. Ce qui m'inquiétait, c'était ce que leur feraient les sidhes s'ils me découvraient et que ma «famille»les soupçonnait de connaître mon secret…d'être mes complices.

Si mon entourage restait dans l'ignorance, les sidhes leurs ficheraient la paix et ne s'en prendrait qu'a moi. Dans ce cas, le bonheur tient de l'ignorance. Cela dit certains de mes meilleurs amis considéreraient cela comme une trahison.

En fait je devais choisir entre deux solutions; la première était de les mettre au courant au risque de les voir torturer et l'autre les tenir dans la plus parfaite des ignorances mais encourir leur courroux si un jour je suis découvert.

Sans hésitez je choisissais la deuxième.

Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir vivre avec leur mort sur la conscience.

Je sais, je sais. Pourquoi, me direz-vous, ne pas aller au Bureau des Affaires Humaines et Feys pour leur demander asile?

Il est probable que ceux de ma famille me tueront des qu'ils auront mis la main sur moi,mais si par malheur j'étale notre linge sale au grand jour et jette tout cela en pature à la presse mondiale, alors… je ne donne pas chère de ma peau.

C'est même à petit feu qu'ils m'assassineront.

Donc pas de police, pas d'ambassadeur, seulement cet unique petit jeu de cache-cache.

Je souris à Sirius et lui offris ce qu'il voulait: ce regard admiratif qui disait combien j'appréciais son corps musclé sous son costume impeccable. Aux yeux des humains, se serait de la drague. Mais pour un fey, n'importe quel fey, eh bien…c'est la moindre des politesses.

«-Merci Sirius, mais tu n'es pas là pour me complimenter sur mes fringues. N'est-ce pas?»

Il avança dans la pièce en passant pensivement ses longs doigts sur le rebord de mon bureau.

«-J'ai un couple dans mon bureau. Ils veulent qu'on les prennent comme clients.

-Ils veulent?»

Il se retourna, s'adossant au bureau et croisa les bras, exactement comme moi.

Dans une autre situation cela m'aurait fais rire et je l'aurais taquiné sur le fait qu'il me copié. Mais là, je ne s'avais pourquoi, je n'avais aucune envie de rire.

Peut-être était ce dut à son expressions dure, lui qui, d'habitude, était toujours enjoué.

«-En principe, nous ne traitons pas les affaires de divorce», reconnut-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux et m'écartait de la fenêtre.

«-Leçon numéro un, Sirius: l'Agence de Détective Black ne traite _jamais_ les affaire de divorce.

-Je sais, je sais!»

Il s'éloigna du bureau et vint se poster à côté de moi, les yeux perdus dans le brouillard. Il n'avait pas l'air plus heureux que moi.

Je me laissais de nouveau aller contre la vitre, afin de mieux voir son visage.

«-Pourquoi tu transgresse ta propre règle, Sirius?

Il secoua la tête sans me regarder.

-Viens faire leur connaissance, Jamy. Je me fie à ton jugement. Si tu me conseille de ne pas nous mêler de cette affaire, nous ne le ferons pas. Mais…je crois que tu seras de mon avis.

Je posais une main sur son épaule.

-Tu m'as surtout l'aire franchement inquiet, cher patron.»

Je laissai glisser mes doigts le long de son bras. Il tourna, alors le regard vers moi.

Ses yeux, habituellement d'un bleu pétillant, avait pris l'aspect, sous le coup de la colère, d'un océan déchainé.

«-Viens les voir Jamy! Si tu ressors du bureau aussi furieux que moi, nous irons coincer ce salaud.»

Je lui saisis le bras.

«- Calme-toi Sirius! Ce n'est qu'une histoire de divorce!

-Et si je te disais qu'il y a tentative de meurtre et que la magie est en cause.»

Il avait lâché cela d'un ton calme, trop calme pour être réel, de plus c'est yeux d'une intensité presque douloureuse montrait son état de rage contenu.

Je m'éloignais de lui.

«-Tentative de meurtre? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Il s'agit du plus immonde sortilège mortel qui ait jamais passé la porte de mon bureau.

-Son mari veut la tuer?

-Lui ou quelqu'un d'autre. L'épouse est convaincue que c'est lui. L'amant est d'accord avec elle.

-Attends…tu veux dire que l'épouse et l'amant sont venus ensemble dans ton bureau?!?

Il acquiesça et ne pu contenir un sourire malgré sa colère.

Je me mis à sourire à mon tour.

«-Alors là c'est une première, lâchais-je surpris.

-Même si l'agence avait l'habitude de gérer les divorces, ce serait une première!»

Sirius avait pris mes doigts et les caressais.

Il était anxieux, sinon il ne m'aurait pas touché ainsi. Mais vis-à-vis de quoi?

Je crois qu'il avait compris que son geste montrait son désarroi, car il me lâcha la main et me fis un sourire éblouissant avant de se diriger vers la porte.

«-Sirius réponds d'abord à une question!»

Il ajusta son costume et l'épousseta, cherchant à enlever une saleté que lui seul semblait voir.

«-Pose toujours!

-Pourquoi as-tu la trouille?»

Son sourire s'effaça d'un coup. Son beau visage devint grave.

«-Parce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je ne suis pas devin…mais là, sa sent le roussi.

-Alors laisse tomber! Nous ne sommes pas des flics. Nous travaillons contre des espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes et pas protéger la veuve et l'orphelin.»

Je sais, mes paroles étaient dures mais il fallait me comprendre; la vie n'avait pas toujours été juste avec moi, pour ne pas dire jamais, et je m'étais trop souvent fait avoir de part mon cœur trop généreux.

St Potter, c'est comme ça que l'on m'avait surnommé là-bas. J'en avais marre de me faire avoir et agis en conséquence…c'est-à-dire de restriction du côté sentimental-fleur bleue-grand défenseur de la veuve et l'orphelin, justement.

«-Si tu en as toujours le cœur de refuser après les avoirs rencontrés, alors on refusera.

-Comment se fait-il que je possède soudain un droit de veto présidentiel? Il n'y a pas marqué Evans sur la porte, il me semble.

- Parce que Luna est trop compatissante et bizarre pour refuser quoi que se soit et que Raphaël est trop sensible pour éconduire une femme en larme.»

Il réajusta sa cravate grise tourterelle (eh oui ce n'est pas du tout la mm couleur que le gris simple ) essayant de reprendre contenance.

«-Quant aux autres, ajouta-t-il, ce sont de bons petit soldats, mais ils sont incapables de prendre une décision. Ce qui nous ramène à toi.»

Je tachais de lire dans son regard, de voir ce qu'il avait vraiment en tête caché derrière la colère et l'inquiétude.

«-Tu n'est pas du genre à t'apitoyer, Sirius. De plus tu sais parfaitement prendre des décisions tout seul, alors pourquoi pas celle-ci?

-Parce que si nous refusons, ces personnes n'auront nulle part où allez. Si ils quittent cette agence sans notre aide, ils sont perdus tout les deux.»

Je le scrutai encore…et cette fois je compris:

«-Tu ne veux pas être celui qui les condamnera à mort.

-Exactement.

- Est que ce qui te fait croire que moi j'y arriverai?

-J'ose espérer qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous a garder un peu de bon sens.

-Je n'ai aucune envie que tu nous mettes tous en danger pour les beaux yeux d'une inconnue, Sirius. Alors prépare-toi à rejeter cette requête.

Ma voie me parut dure et froide, je déteste être ainsi, il m'arrive même, parfois, de me faire peur.

Je n'arrivais tout simplement plus à me reconnaître, quand étais-Je devenu un tel connard?

Mais Sirius me souriait toujours.

«-Adorable petit salop au cœur de pierre!» Lâcha-t-il.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte.

«-C'est un peu pour ça que tu m'aime, Sirius. Tu sais que tu peux t'appuyer sur moi pour ne pas flancher.»

En arrivant devant le vestibule qui séparait nos deux bureaux, j'étais certain de pouvoir renvoyer ces personnes, certain d'être le rempart qui nous protégerait du trop grand cœur de Sirius. Je peu vous jurer que je me suis souvent tromper, mais rarement autant que ce jour là…

* * *

Voilà c'est la suite, j'espère que ça vous aura plus. 

Si oui à la prochaine!

See you later

B.M


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Kuchizuke no jin'ei ( Le baiser des ombres)

**Disclamer** Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, le reste… ano… à Laurell K.Hamilton et pis les résidus à moi.

**Auteure:** Atashi.

**Résumé:** Harry Potter est détective privée à Los Angeles. Un détective un peu particulier. L'agence qui l'emploi est spécialisée dans les dossiers étranges, et à pour slogan «à affaire surnaturel, solution magique». Mais notre petit brun est aussi le prince elfe disparu depuis maintenant trois, que recherchent encore tous les paparazzis de la planète. Quand une affaire plus étrange que d'ordinaire arrive, sa petite vie semble sur le point de s'écrouler. Commence alors un long périple semé d'embûche qui le ramènera auprès des gens qu'il avait fuit et…qui sait…aboutira sur des sentiments inattendu. Slash HpDm

**Note de l'auteure:** Tout comme la fic précédente celle-ci est inspiré d'un roman délicieusement bien! Je tacherais donc de la vous retranscrire à ma façon tout en respectant l'original! Ayez pitié soyez indulgent ! Si vous avez quelque chose à redire sur cette fic comme sur l'autre, n'hésiter pas a m'en faire part. Attention cette fic est Rated M il y aura donc présence de lemon entre personne de même sexe.

**Renote****…:** Je suis désolée, j'ai été très très en retard…Gomen

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais avant d'entrer dans cette pièce, mais en tout cas je me souviens avoir été surpris.

Devant moi ce trouvait deux personnes attirantes, même si mes goûts son plus prononcé pour le sexe masculin, en tenue décontractée, comme si elles avaient prévues de déjeuner ensemble avant de sortir se balader.

La femme était petite mais me dépassait tout de même de quelque centimètres, tout à fait rassurant lorsque l'on est un jeune homme qui n'auras _plus jamais_ la chance de connaître une poussée de croissance, n'est ce pas?

Et bien moi sa me complexait…d'ailleurs sa me frustre toujours de voir des femmes plus grande que moi et mon mètre soixante cinq ne m'aide pas trop.

Bref…où en était-je déjà?

Ah oui…Des cheveux mi-longs, vaguement bouclés qui se voulaient naturels, elle était d'une beauté assez ordinaire-_et non je ne venge en aucun cas_.

Mais je remarquai immédiatement ses yeux d'un bleu étonnant qui lui dévorait le visage.

Ses sourcils en arcade, épais et noirs, équilibraient joliment la frange de ses cils immenses et donnaient à ses yeux une profondeur singulière.

Cela dit, la couleur de ses sourcils laissait planer un doute sur la couleur blonde soi-disant naturel de ses cheveux.

Elle ne portait aucune trace de maquillage et parvenait pourtant à être ravissante, à sa façon, d'une manière éthérée et naturelle.

Un brin fardée et apprêtée cette femme devait en faire tomber plus d'un- _et toc__ vous n'y __aviez pas cru hein? __M__auvaise langue_.

Recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, les épaules voutées, elle nous fixait telle une biche prise au piège.

La personne que je reconnus comme étant l'amant, était grand, pas loin d'un mètre quatre-vingts, plus mince, avec de longs cheveux brun qui cascadait sur sa taille.

A première vu, je lui aurais donné dans les vingt ans, mais en croisant son regard profond, je lui en ajoutais une dizaine.

Il est tout simplement impossible d'avoir ce genre de regard avant la trentaine. Il avait l'air plus assuré que la blonde, mais une sorte de frémissement au coin des yeux, une raideur des épaules donnait l'impression qu'il portait en lui une douleur lancinante. Il y avait également cette ossature délicate qui, ajoutée à son allure un peu hautaine, pouvait s'expliquer par une origine en partie sidhe.

Oh, ça devait déjà remonter a plusieurs générations, à une aïeule qui avait dût se coucher avec un non-humain et se relevé avec un bébé. Du sang fey peut marquer une famille, mais il semblerait que le sang sidhe restera toujours dans les gènes, de façon parfaitement indélébile.

Je disais donc…que la blonde était la femme et l'autre l'amant-_du mari bien sûr_. La blonde semblait la plus abattu des deux, ce qui… arrive souvent quand le mari est violent. C'est toujours la femme qui morfle le plus. Mon oncle avait l'habitude de se comporter ainsi.

Je rentrais dans la salle, la main tendue pour les saluer, comme je l'aurais fait avec n'importe quels clients. Sirius fit les présentations. La petite blonde était Frances Norton; le grand brun: Nathan Cambel.

La poignée de main de Nathan était ferme, la peau froide au touchée et son étonnante ossature glissant sur la chair-_non je ne fait pas une fixette sur ce gars…de toute façon il n'était pas du tout __à__ mon goûts, moi je les préfère blond_. Je retins sa main assez longtemps, me délectant de se contact_-mais euh ça n'as rien as voir…_. C'était ce que j'avais pu rencontrer de plus proche d'un sidhe ces trois dernières années.

Même un contact avec un autre feys ne provoque pas la même sensation. Il y a quelque chose dans le sang royal qui fait effet de drogue. Une fois que l'on y a goûté, on le recherche toujours…et cela était aussi valable pour moi…

Il me regarda, troublé, un trouble bien humain. Je me forçais donc a relâché sa main et reconstitué mon image d'humain. Certains jour j'y arrive mieux que d'autres…ce jour là n'en faisait apparemment pas parti.

Je me tournais enfin vers Frances Norton, elle me tendit sa main comme si elle craignait d'être touchée, le bras à moitié replié pour s'assurer de pouvoir la retirer aussitôt terminé.

Je lui accordais le même traitement polie qu'au jeune homme, mais dés que nos peaux se mirent en contact, je sentis l'envoûtement…

Cette fine couche d'énergie que certain nomme aura, repoussait ma peau comme si elle voulait m'empêcher de la toucher.

Une magie de quelqu'un d'autre sans aucun doute…elle était si puissante dans son corps qu'elle l'opacifié comme le ferai de l'eau sale au fond d'un verre propre. Dans un sens, cette femme n'était plus elle-même. Ce n'était pas tout à fait de la possession, mais c'était certainement une violation de plusieurs lois humaines, un acte criminel.

Les lois à ce niveau son assez stricte, pour permettre un équilibre entre créatures magique et simple mortel.

Je forçai cette couche de magie pour lui serrer la main. Le charme tenta de traverser mon bouclier et remonter le long de mon bras. Je ne le voyais pas, mais comme les sensations connues lors d'un rêve, je sentais une noirceur ramper le long de mon avant-bras. Je l'arrêtais juste en dessous de mon coude et dus me concentré pour me défaire de cette gant gluant. Ce truc quel qu'il soit avait ouvert une brèche dans mes défenses, comme si elles n'existaient point. Peut de choses y parvienne. Rien d'humain en tout cas.

Elle me regardait les yeux en forme de soucoupe.

«-Que…que faites-vous?

-Je ne vous fais rien du tout, Madame Norton.»

J'avais répondu d'une voix froide, atone, presque détachée et distante, parce que je me concentrais sur ce fichu envoutement. Ainsi lorsque je lâcherai sa main, j'en serrais entièrement débarrassé.

Elle tenta de retirer sa main, mais je ne la laissai pas faire. Pas encore. Elle commença à tirer dessus frénétiquement, paniquée.

«-Lâchez mon amie, me lança l'autre victime.

J'étais presque dégagé de l'enchantement, prêt à la lâcher, quand Nathan attrapa mon épaule.

Mes poils se hérissèrent aussitôt et je perdis toute ma concentration vis-à-vis «du gant». Il en profita pour reprendre son avancée et se trouvait au niveau de mon aisselle quand je puisse enfin de nouveaux me concentrer pour l'arrêter.

J'y parvins sans trop de difficulté, mais une trop grande partie de mon attention était tournée ver l'autre homme et la pression de sa main sur mon épaule. Je fus donc incapable de repousser le maléfice.

Il ne faut jamais toucher quelqu'un lorsqu'il fait de la magie ou des manipulations psychiques, c'est la règle d'or.

Ceci me prouva qu'aucun des deux n'était un praticien ou un spirit actif. Personne, même avec un minimum d'expérience, n'aurait agit ainsi.

Le jeune homme recula brusquement, plaquant sa main contre son torse. Il devait avoir des prédispositions, puisqu'il avait sentit mon énergie. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant ici bas. Ce qui m'étonnait c'était qu'il n'ait pas suivi d'entrainement mais alors là pas du tout. De nos jours, les écoles maternelles sont régulièrement visitées et les enfants tester pour découvrir leurs «dons».

Mais…il est vrai que dans les années soixante-dix c'était encore quelque chose de nouveau.

D'une façon ou d'une autre Nathan était passé au travers. Maintenant elle avait dépassée la trentaine sans jamais avoir pris conscience de ses facultés.

La majorité des mediums non entrainés deviennent soit fous, soit criminels ou ils se suicident avant la trentaine.

Il devait avoir une personnalité particulièrement forte pour avoir l'air aussi équilibré.

Et pourtant c'est à travers un rideau de larmes que m'observait cet homme à la personnalité très forte.

«Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour nous faire brutaliser.»

Sirius c'était approché de nous, mais avait pris la peine d'éviter de nous toucher tout les deux. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

«-Personne ne vous brutalise, monsieur Cambel. L'envoutement qui est sur Mme Norton essayait de…s'emparer de mon collège. Mr Evans essayait simplement de se débarrasser du maléfice quand vous l'avez touché. Il ne faut jamais toucher quelqu'un qui pratique la magie, monsieur Cambel. Les conséquences peuvent être imprévisibles, voir dramatique.

L'homme nous regarda l'un après l'autre et il était évident qu'il ne nous croyait pas.

«-Viens Frances on s'en va.

-Je ne peut pas,» répondit cette dernière d'une voix devenue faible et soumise.

Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux et son visage trahissait une peur évidente. Et cette peur, c'est moi qui en étais la cause.

Elle sentait l'énergie qui enveloppait nos mains, les liants, et pensait que j'en étais le responsable.

«-Je vous assure, madame Norton, que ça ne vient pas de moi. Quelle que soit la magie utilisé sur vous, j'ai la nette impression qu'elle me trouve a son goût. Je dois absolument la retirer de mon bras pour la renvoyer en vous.

-Je n'en veux pas! Il faut que je m'en débarrassé, piailla-t-elle d'une voix frôlant l'hystérie.

- Si je vous ne la rends pas, ceux qui vous l'on transmise pourront me repérer. Ils pourront me retrouver. Ils sauront que je travaille dans une agence de détectives spécialisées en affaire liées à la magie. Ils sauront que vous avez fait appelle a nos services. Est ce que vous désirez cela madame Norton?»

Un faible tremblement commença dans sa main et remonta doucement contre son bras jusqu'à ce quelle se mette à frissonner. Peut être avait elle froid? Mais ce n'était sûrement pas le genre de froid que l'on dissipait en enfilant une petite laine. Il faudrait la réchauffer du cœur de son âme meurtrie jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, par une autre source de chaleur que celle extérieur. Quelqu'un devait insuffler de l'énergie en elle, de la magie, en petite quantité a la fois, comme on ferai dégeler un petit à petit un corps longtemps prit dans la glace. En le faisant trop vite on risquait de provoquer des dégâts irréversibles. Une utilisation aussi délicate n'entrait pas dans le champ de mes compétences. Tout ce que je pouvais éventuellement faire était lui inspirer un peu de calme, l'amputer d'une partie de sa crainte.

Mais ceux qui lui avaient infligé ce maléfice s'en rendrait également compte. Ils ne parviendraient surement pas à remonter jusqu'à moi par se biais, mais ils sauraient qu'elle était allée consulter un praticien, quelqu'un qui l'aurait aidée au niveau psychique.

Ce n'était peut être qu'une intuition…mais je me doutais que ceux qui lui avait fait cela le prendrait mal, très mal. Ils y avaient même de forte chance qu'il réponde férocement. En accélérant le processus, par exemple, ou en le rendant plus douloureux.

Je pus ressentir l'énergie vorace du sortilège qui essayait de rompre a nouveaux mes protections et de se nourrir de moi.

C'était comme un cancer magique, mais avec une option contagion, tel une grippe…dangereux mélange.

Combien de personnes avaient été contaminées? Combien de personnes se promenaient dans la nature avec cet envoûtement qui rognait peu à peu leurs forces vital?

Les contaminés éviteraient sûrement Frances Norton parce qu'elle les déstabilisait.

Cependant ils mettraient du temps, avant de comprendre que leur fatigue, le vague sentiment de désespoir et la dépression grandissante qu'ils ressentiraient n'était pas normale.

Je faillis lui expliquer comment je comptais procéder mais, en voyant son air affolée, je renonçai. Elle ne ferait que se crisper et cela ne faciliterai sans doute pas la tache. J'avais convenu que le mieux était d'agir discrètement et rapidement, en m'assurant simplement qu'elle ne sentait pas remonter le mal en elle.

En restant collé a ma peau durant ces quelques instants supplémentaires l'envoûtement avait pris une consistance plus épaisse, plus noir…plus réel.

J'essayai de nouveau de le décoller de mon bras.

On aurait dit du goudron tant il s'accrochait et il me fallut une sacrée concentration pour parvenir à le rouler vers le bas comme un tissu épais. A chaque centimètre de peau que je libérais je me sentais plus légère, plus propre. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer vivre engluer dans ce truc. J'aurais eu l'impression de vivre cloîtré dans une bulle vaseuse privée de lumière.

J'arrivais enfin a libéré mon bras et ma main de cet étrange étau, puis commençai à dégager lentement mes doigts de la main de Frances qui restait incroyablement inerte contre ma peau.

Quand je retirai enfin mes doigts, l'envoutement s'accrocha à eux, puis retomba en place, enveloppant Frances avec un petit floc à peine perceptible.

Je m'essuyai sur mon jean. Je m'étais enfin débarrassé du maléfice, mais je ressentais un besoin urgent de me laver les mains avec beaucoup d'eau chaude et de savon. De l'eau ordinaire et du savon ne suffiraient d'ailleurs pas, mais un peu de sel et de l'eau bénite feraient peu être l'affaire, ou un bon récurage a la javel.

Frances s'effondra sur son fauteuil, le visage entre les mains. Ses épaules était secouées de spasmes et je crus un instant qu'elle sanglotait. Mais quand Nathan la prit dans ses bras, elle leva un visage dépourvu de larmes. Frances tremblait comme si elle ne pouvait plus pleurer, peut être ne le pouvait elle plus, peut être ne restait il plus de larmes en elle.

Anéantie elle se laissait aller contre le torse de l'amant de son mari et tremblait tant qu'elle finit par claquer des dents, sans toutefois pleurer. Cela semblait presque plus grave ainsi.

«-Veuillez nous excuser. Nous sortons un instant,» dis-je.

Je jetai un regard a Sirius et me dirigeai vers la porte certain qu'il me suivrait. Dans le couloir, il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya au mur le plus proche.

«-Je regrette, Jamy. Quand je lui ai serré la main il ne c'est rien passé. Le sort n'a pas réagit sur moi.»

J'acquiesçais. Je le croyais.

«-Le sortilège m'a peu être trouvé plus a son goût.»

Il sourit d'un air gourmand.

«-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le vérifier, mais c'est surement vrai.»

Je souris a mon tour.

«-Physiquement c'est possible, mais sur le plan mystique tu est plus puissant que moi, à ta façon. Flûte alors! Tu es meilleur magicien que je ne le serai jamais, et pourtant le sort n'a pas réagi sur toi!

-En effet. Tu as peut être raison Jamy. C'est trop dangereux pour toi.

-Tiens, tiens…deviendrait tu prudent?»

Il me considéra un instant, se forçant a me montrer un visage impassible.

«-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne sera pas le salop au cœur de pierre que j'espérait?»

Adossé au mur opposé, je le regardai en réfléchissant.

«-Ce truc est tellement malfaisant que nous pourrions demander un coup de main à la police.

-Faire appel à la police ne les sauvera pas. Nous n'avons pas assez d'éléments pour prouver que c'est le mari qui est le coupable. Si notre dossier est trop léger pour les tribunaux, ce type ne fera pas de prison et sera libre de continuer ses agissements. Il faut qu'on le fasse enfermer dans une cellule sous haute surveillance où il ne pourra nuire à personne.

-Elles auront besoin de protection magique jusqu'à qu'il soit en détention. Ce n'est pas qu'un job de détective. On va devoir aussi servir de nounou.

-Crabbe et Goyle feraient d'excellente nounou, suggéra Sirius.

-Tu as sans doute raison.

-Tu n'es toujours pas content. Je peux savoir pourquoi?

-Nous devrions laisser tomber cette affaire.

-Mais tu ne peux pas t'y résoudre, c'est ça? dit il en souriant.

-C'est ça. Je ne peux pas.»

Les agence de détectives se disant spécialisées dans les affaires surnaturelle faisait légion aux Etats-Unis.

Le hors du commun, l'exceptionnel, représentait un gros marché, mais malheureusement la plupart des agences ne tenaient pas les engagements dont elles se vantaient lors des pubs.

Nous, sans nous vanter, nous en étions capable, car nous faisions parti d'une des rares agence étant entièrement composées de praticiens de la magie et de mediums. Nous étions aussi les seuls à pouvoir nous glorifié d'avoir un personnel uniquement fey, mis à part deux exceptions.

D'ailleurs il y a peu de fey pur-sang qui puissent supporter de vivre dans une grande ville surpeuplée. Los Angeles était mieux que New York ou Chicago, mais il était tout de même épuisant d'être entouré tant de métal, de technologie et d'humain.

Personnellement cela ne me gênait pas vraiment. Mon sang en partie humain me permettait une tolérance pour les prisons de verre et de métal, que sont les constructions urbaines.

Je préfère la campagne, mais je peux m'en passer. J'adore la nature, mais je peux survivre si j'en suis privé, contrairement a certains fey qui tombent malade et dépérissent.

«-J'aimerai qu'on puisse leur dire non, Sirius.

-Tu as un mauvais pressentiment, toi aussi?

-Ouais, assez!»

Ce n'était malheureusement pas un pressentiment…mais une certitude.

Mais si je les repoussais, mes rêves serait peuplés de se visage sans larmes, tremblant d'effroi.

J'étais persuadé, que ces personnes, une fois achevés par leur bourreau, viendraient me hanter comme des fantômes indignés, me reprochant de les avoir privés à dessin de leur dernière chance de salut.

Les gens pensent toujours que les spectres hantent les personnes qui sont responsables de leur mort, mais c'est totalement faux.

Ils semblent au contraire dotés d'un sens aigu de la justice.

Les esprits de ses gens me poursuivraient donc jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelqu'un qui mettrait un terme a leur errance.

Ce qui n'est pas toujours évident, car les esprits sont parfois étonnamment résistants.

En les ignorants, je prendrais un gros risque et ce serait bien fait pour ma pomme.

A dire vrai, ce fut mon sentiment de culpabilité qui me poussa à retourner dans le bureau et non la crainte d'éventuelles représailles spectrales.

On dit que les fey non ni âme ni sens des responsabilités.

C'est sans doute vrai en partie, mais ce n'était pas le cas ni pour Sirius ni pour moi.

Parfois c'est bien dommage.

Oui, bien dommage…

* * *

Voilà le deuxiéme chapitre, j'espére qu'il vous a plut.

Si oui ou non, n'hésitez surtout pas a me laisser des commentaires.

Je suis vraiment désolée et j'essayerai de mettre le prochain chapitre plus tôt.


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Kuchizuke no jin'ei ( Le baiser des ombres)

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, le reste… ano… à Laurell K.Hamilton et pis les résidus à moi.

**Auteure :** Moi, mais enfin bon.

**Résumé :** Harry Potter est détective privée à Los Angeles. Un détective un peu particulier. L'agence qui l'emploi est spécialisée dans les dossiers étranges, et à pour slogan « à affaire surnaturel, solution magique ». Mais notre petit brun est aussi le prince elfe disparu depuis maintenant trois, que recherchent encore tous les paparazzis de la planète. Quand une affaire plus étrange que d'ordinaire arrive, sa petite vie semble sur le point de s'écrouler. Commence alors un long périple semé d'embûche qui le ramènera auprès des gens qu'il avait fuit et…qui sait…aboutira sur des sentiments inattendu. Slash HpDm

**Note de l'auteure :** Tout comme la fic précédente celle-ci est inspiré d'un roman délicieusement bien ! Je tacherais donc de la vous retranscrire à ma façon tout en respectant l'original ! Ayez pitié soyez indulgent ! Si vous avez quelque chose à redire sur cette fic comme sur l'autre, n'hésiter pas a m'en faire part. Attention cette fic est Rated M il y aura donc présence de lemon entre personne de même sexe.

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

* * *

C'était Nathan Cambel qui parlait alors que Frances restait prostrée dans son siège en continuant à trembler. 

Notre secrétaire lui apporta un café brûlant et une couverture épaisse. Ses mains étaient si agitées qu'elle renversa du café sur sa couverture, heureusement sans se brûler. Elle parvint tout de même à boire une partie de la tasse et sembla se calmer. Peut être était-ce dut à la chaleur de la boisson ou à la caféine.

Sirius avait appelé la medium de l'agence pour qu'elle participe a la conversation.

Luna Loovegood frisait le mètre soixante dix, autant dire qu'elle était immense de mon point de vue, était mince avec un visage rêveur et de long cheveux blond frisé encadrant sa peau pâle.

Là première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai été… comment dire, surprit. Elle portait une tenue plutôt saugrenue, mais cela n'a pas vraiment changé, confectionnée a partir de bouchons.

De plus j'ai aussi remarqué que du sang sidhe, qui ne venait pas de la haute cour, coulait dans ses veines, du fait de ses pommettes hautes et de ses oreilles pointues.

Beaucoup d'imitateur de fey se font implanté du cartilage dans les oreilles pour les avoir pointues ; ils se laissent pousser les cheveux jusqu'aux chevilles et essaye de se faire passer pour sidhe. Aucun sidhe de sang pur n'a pourtant jamais eu d'oreilles pointues, c'est même l'un des caractéristiques des sangs -mêlés. Mais certaines formes de folklore ont malheureusement la vie plus dure que d'autres, et la plupart des gens croient toujours que pour être un vrai sidhe il faut des oreilles pointues.

Luna avait les pommettes aussi fines que Nathan, mais je n'avais jamais tenté de lui tenir la main. Malgré son apparence et se propos plus que douteux, elle était la voyante de contact la plus puissante que j'ai jamais rencontré. C'est pourquoi je dépensais pas mal d'énergie pour éviter qu'elle ne me touche, de peur qu'elle apprenne mes secrets et nous mette tous en danger.

Mais aujourd'hui, lorsque je repense à cette époque, je me dis qu'elle était sûrement au courant de tout depuis le début. Ses commentaires étranges et déplacé sur l'instant prennent enfin un sens.

Installée sur une chaise elle observait nos deux nouveaux clients de ses yeux délavés. Elle ne leur avait pas tendu sa main à serrer et avait même fait un détour assez important pour ne pas les toucher accidentellement. Son visage avait gardé l'expression rêveuse habituelle, mais elle avait ressenti l'envoûtement, le danger, en entrant dans la pièce.

« -Je ne sais pas combien d'amant ou maîtresse il a eues, expliquait Nathan. Une douzaine, peut être une centaine…tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis le dernier d'une longue liste.

-Madame Norton ? »

La jeune femme tourna ses yeux vers Sirius, comme étonnée qu'il lui demande de contribuer à l'histoire.

« -Avez-vous des preuves concernant toutes ses personnes ?

-Des photos, répondit-elle dans un murmure. Il garde des polaroïds. Il les appelle ses trophées, ajouta-t-elle avant de baisser la tête.

-C'est lui qui vous a montré ces photos ou vous les avez trouvées ? » Demandai-je.

Elle releva les yeux. Et me fixa d'un regard…vide. Ils étaient vides. Aucune expression, ni colère, ni honte. Vide c'est tout.

« -Il me les as montrées. Il aime…il aime me raconter ce qu'il a fait avec eux. Me préciser se a quoi ils sont bons…en quoi ils sont meilleurs que moi. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse dire pour lui venir en aide. J'étais furieux pour elle, mais c'était à Frances d'être en colère, pour son propre bien. Ma colère ne pouvait en aucun cas l'aider à devenir forte. Même si grâce à ma fureur on pouvait la délivrer de son mari, cela ne guérirait pas tout le mal qu'il avait causé.

Il n'y avait pas que le sortilège qui détruisait Frances. Nathan s'approcha d'elle et lui serra doucement l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

« -C'est ainsi qu'elle m'a rencontré. Elle avait vu ma photo puis, un jour nous nous sommes croisés. Je l'ai surprise entrain de me dévisager dans un restaurant. Une nuit en rentrant il l'avait réveillée et lui avait raconté ce qu'il m'avait fait. »

Ce fut au tour de Nathan de baisser les yeux vers ses mains.

« -J'avais des hématomes partout, continua-t-il en me regardant. Frances s'est approchées de ma table, a relevée sa manche pour me montrer les siens avant de me dire 'je suis sa femme'. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes rencontrées. »

Il sourit, le genre de sourire qu'on adresse a un auditoire après avoir racontés dans quelle circonstances on a rencontré son amant ou dans se cas sa maîtresse.

Je ne réagis pas, mais je me demandai si le lien entre eux ne dépassait pas cette histoire de violence et de mari. S'ils étaient amants, cela changerait la manière dont il faudrait les guérir. Très souvent pour tout ce qui est magique, les sentiments doivent être pris en considération. Parce que l'amour et la haine possède des énergies différentes, on travaille sur elles différemment.

Il fallait savoir exactement ce qui liait les deux jeunes gens avant d'entamer un quelconque travaille de guérison.

Mais là je dérive. Pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui nous nous contenterions d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient a dire.

« -C'était très courageux de votre part, » dit Luna.

Sa voix, comme tout en elle, avait quelque chose de décalé.

Frances baissa les yeux, puis les releva en souriant doucement.

Ce simple geste me rassura ce sur son état. Si elle pouvait sourire et être fière de la force dont elle avait fait preuve, alors peut être irait elle mieux un jour.

Nathan lui pressa gentiment le bras et lui sourit avec une complicité affectueuse. Encore une fois j'eu le sentiment qu'il devait être très proches.

« -Frances a été mon salut. A partir du moment où je l'ai rencontrée, j'ai essayé de me détacher de lui. Je ne sais pas comment j'en étais arrivé là. A lui permettre de me blesser. Ça ne me ressemble pas. Je veux dire que je n'ai jamais laissé personne abusé de moi. »

Son visage trahissait la honte qu'il ressentait de ne pas s'être défendu.

Frances posa la main sur celle du brun, à la fois pour apporter du réconfort mais aussi en chercher.

Nathan lui sourit, puis tourna un regard troublé vers nous.

« -Il est comme une drogue. Une fois qu'il vous a touché, vous chercher désespérément son contact. Pas seulement le sien d'ailleurs. C'est comme si il vous éveillez sexuellement, au point que votre corps désire ardemment qu'on le touche. Je n'ai jamais ressentit un désir sexuelle aussi puissant. Au début c'était a la fois embarrassant et excitant. Puis il a commencé à me blesser. D'abord des petites choses…il m'attachait…me donnait la fessée… »

Il encra ses yeux aux nôtres, nous mettant au défi de mal le juger. Il y avait en lui tant de colère. Mais aussi une grande force. Comment cet homme était il parvenu à le dompter ?

« -Il avait fait de la douleur une partie intégrante du plaisir…puis les choses se sont dégradées. Il n'y avait plus que la douleur. J'ai essayé de lui faire abandonner toutes ses perversions et c'est là qu'il a commencé a me battre pour de vrai, sans prétendre a un quelconque acte sexuel. Voir que je souffrait, que j'était vulnérable et soumis, c'est ça qui l'excitait. Pus je souffrait plus son plaisir en était exacerber. »

Sa voix tremblait, mais il avait toujours cette lueur de défi et de fureur dans le regard.

«-Des fantasmes de viol? »

Ma voix brisa le silence qui s'était installé, ma question faisant écho aux pensées des personnes dans la salle.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, pâle, les yeux brouillés par les souvenirs passé.

Il faisait de son mieux pour les contenir, pour tout garder en lui.

Je comprenait parfaitement, il faut parfois mieux enfouir au plus profond de soit ses souvenirs pour éviter de sombrer.

Lorsqu'il reprit la parole sa voix avait retrouvée une certaine contenance;

«-A la fin il ne se contentais plus de fantasmes.

-Il aime prendre les gens de force », intervint l'épouse.

Je les considérais essayant de ne pas trahir mes sentiments.

De l'âge de quinze ans à trente ans,j'ai vécu à la Cour Unseelie et était donc tout a fait au courant des pratiques associant le sexe et la douleur.

Mais la douleur y était partagée et jamais sans l'accord du partenaire. Si celui si ne considérait pas la douleur comme un plaisir alors, il ne s'agissait plus de sexe mais de torture.

Il y a une énorme différence entre une sexualité un peu brutale et la torture.

Certaine personnes ne voit malheureusement pas la différence, on les appelle communément les sadiques.

Ils ont souvent une relation normal au début, mais cela ne dure qu'un temps car, très vite, il ne peuvent plus s'en contenter et leurs désir profond refont surface. Ils feront alors tout pour les assouvirent.

Comment étais-je devenu un expert?

J'ai tout simplement passé la période de mon éveil sexuel à la Cour des Ténèbres. Je ne veut pas qu'il y est de malentendu.

La Cour Seelie possède ses propres pratiques insolite, mais partage avec les humains la considération courantes sur la domination et la soumission. La Cour Unseelie, en revanche, pratique plus volontiers se genre de rapports violents, ou du moins y est plus ouverte.

C'est peut être aussi parce que ma tante, la Reine de l'Air et des Ténèbres qui y règne depuis plus de mille ans, est plutôt versée dans la dominance et frise carrément le sadisme sexuel.

Elle a donc formée sa Cour à son image tout comme mon oncle, le Roi de le Lumière et des Illusions a formé la Cour Seelie à

la sienne.

Curieusement, il est plus facile de mentir et d'intriguer à la Cour Seelie. Ils baignent tous dans le monde de l'illusion. Si l'apparence de quelque chose est positive, alors se quelque chose est positif. La Cour Unseelie et dans un certain sens plus honnête, plus dans l'air du temps.

Où je me situait par rapport à tout cela? Je crois à mi-chemin entre les deux.

Mais revenons à notre histoire.

Je reprenait la paroles me penchant légèrement vers le jeune homme brun.

«-Nathan, était-ce votre première relation basée sur la violence?

-Je ne comprend toujours pas comment j'ai pu laisser les choses se dégrader ainsi. »

Je lançai un coup d'œil à Luna et elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête faisant ainsi tinter les clochettes pendu à ses lobes, me signifiant qu'elle avait entendu la réponse et que l'homme disait la vérité.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Luna est la meilleure médium de tout L.A et peut être même de tout le pays. Ce n'est pas uniquement de ses mains qu'il faut se méfier. La plupart du temps, elle peut détecter les personnes qui mentent.

Autant dire que j'ai du me montrer très très vigilant pendant nos trois années de collaboration.

«-Comment l'avez-vous rencontré? »,lui demandai-je.

Je n'avais mentionné ni son nom, ni son prénom car les deux

compagnon de fortune n'avait fait allusion a lui qu'à la troisième personne du singulier. Ils agissaient comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autre homme concerné par cette histoire et que nous savions de qui ils parlait…on le savait, en effet.

«-J'ai répondu à une petite annonce.

-Et que disait cette annonce? »

Il haussa les épaules.

«-Les trucs habituels…sauf la fin. Il disait qu'il cherchait une relation magique. Je ne sais pas se qui ma poussé, je n'en est jamais besoin, mais après avoir lu cette annonce il fallait que je le rencontre.

-Un sortilège compulsif, intervint Sirius.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il en le regardant.

-Si quelque un est assez doué, il peut inclure ce sortilège dans une publicité pour obtenir se qu'il désire vraiment et non ce que disent simplement les mots. C'est ainsi que j'ai recruté Mr Evans. Seules les personnes avec des dons de magie auraient pu déceler le sortilège dans l'annonce et seules les personnes avec un talent exceptionnel pouvaient lire l'écriture vraie. Le numéro de téléphone de l'annonce et de l'écriture vraie était également différent. Je savait que la personne qui allait appellerait serait la recrue parfaite.

-J'ignorais que l'on pouvait faire ça avec des journaux, dit Nathan. C'est imprimé, il ne peut pas touché tout les journaux, qu'en même. »

Le fait que Nathan sache qu'un sortilège était plus difficile à jeter sans contact physique indiquait qu'il connaissait mieux la théorie de la magie que je ne l'avait cru. Mais il avait raison.

« -C'est en effet très difficile et demande un certain talent. Cela nous donne une indication du niveau de notre adversaire.

-Ça voudrait dire que sont annonce m'a attiré dans ses filets ?

-Peut être pas vous en particuliers, dit Sirius. Mais peut être que quelque chose en vous correspondait a se qu'il voulait ou répondait à l'un de ses critères.

-La plupart avaient l'air fey »,intervint Frances.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

«-Ils avaient tous des oreilles pointues, précisa-t-elle. Une des femmes avait même des yeux vert de chat qui semblait carrément luire sur la photo. Il y avait, aussi parfois, des personnes avec des couleurs de peau qui ne sont pas celles des humains, comme du vert ou du bleu…Trois d'entre eux possédait plus de membres qu'un humain. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une déformation, plutôt une originalité de leur aspect global. »

J'était impressionné. Oui, impressionné qu'elle l'eût remarqué et quelle eût fait le lien dans sa tête. Si nous arrivions à la libérer, à l'éloignée de lui, elle s'en sortirait.

«-Qu'a-t-il dit au sujet de Nathan?

-Qu'il était en parti sidhe. Cela le mettait dans tous ses

états, quand l'un d'eux avait du sidhe en lui. Il les appelait ses putains royales.

-Et pourquoi des feys? Demanda Sirius.

-Il ne me l'a jamais dit, répondit la blonde.

-Je pense que cela doit être lié au rituel, suggéra Nathan.

-Quel rituel? »

Sirius et moi avions posé la question au même instant.

«-La première nuit il m'a emmené à l'appartement qu'il louait. Les murs de la chambre était couvert de miroirs et au centre de la pièce trônait un grand lit circulaire sous lequel était posé un tapis persan recouvrant le parquet très brillant. Tout semblait…luire. En montant sur le lit la première fois j'ai eu l'impression de passé par quelque chose comme si je traversait un fantôme. Cette première nuit là je n'avait pas compris se que c'était. En revanche un jour, j'ai glissé sur le tapis et en dessous j'ai remarqué un double cercle incruster dans le bois, border d'une bande de runes. Je ne les ai pas reconnu, mais j'en sais assez pour dire que c'était un cercle d'en e un endroit pour exercer la magie.

-A-t-il fait quelque chose dans le lit qui puisse ressembler a un rite magique ?demandai-je.

-Je n'ai rien connu de tel. Nous avons fait l'amour…énormément.

-Y avait-il quelque chose qui se répétait à chaque fois? Questionna Sirius.

-Non

-Faisiez vous toujours l'amour dans l'appartement? S'enquit-il encore.

-Non,parfois nous nous retrouvions à l'hôtel. »

Cela me surprit.

«-Y avait-il quelque chose qu'il faisait dans l'appartement, a l'intérieur du cercle et qu'il ne faisait pas ailleurs? »

Il devint rouge cramoisi.

«-C'est le seul endroit ou il amenait d'autres hommes.

-D'autres hommes? Pour faire l'amour avec eux? » demandai-je.

-Oui parfois,mais il y avait des fois ou il s'assaillait juste dans un coin et regardait. »

Il leva ses yeux vers nous, s'attendant sûrement à ce que l'on pousse des cris d'effroi ou qu'on le traite de putain. Il sembla rassuré de nos expressions.

Il est vrai que nous savons arboré des visages neutre quand les circonstances l'exige. Et puis l'amour en groupe n'avait rien de méchant maintenant qu'on savait qu'il montrait les photos de ses amants a sa femme.

D'ailleurs, l'amour en groupe est un pratique plus ancienne que l'oreiller électronique. Ça au moins, c'était nouveau!(1)

«-C'étaient toujours les mêmes hommes? S'enquit Sirius.

-Non, mais ils se connaissaient entre eux. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait fait monter des inconnus, des types ramassés dans la rue. »

Il semblait sur la défensive, comme si cela aurait sérieusement aggraver la situation somme toute supportable.

« -Y en a-t-il qui revenaient?

-Il y a trois hommes que j'ai revu plusieurs fois.

-Vous connaissez leurs noms?

-Non juste leurs prénoms: Liam, Donald et Brenn »,répondit-il avec assurance.

«-Combien de fois avez-vous revu ses trois types? »

Il évita nos regard.

«-Je ne sais pas plusieurs fois.

-Combien? Cinq…six…vingt-six fois? » , insista Sirius.

Il le va enfin les yeux.

«-Pas vingt…pas tant que ça.

-Alors, combien?

-Peut être huit ou dix fois pas plus. »

On aurait dit qu'il était important a ses yeux que cela ne dépasse pas dix. Était-ce une limite magique? Plus de dix fois était-ce pire que juste huit?

«-Et l'amour en groupe combien de fois? »

Il rougit de nouveau.

«-Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de le savoir ?

-C'est vous qui avez appelé cela un rituel, pas nous, répondit Sirius. Comme ses réunions n'avaient en elle-même rien de très rituel, le nombre peut avoir une signification mystique. Le nombre d'individu à l'intérieur du cercle? Le nombre de fois où vous avez été dans ce cercle avec plus de d'une personne à la fois? Que sais-je encore? Croyez-moi, monsieur Cambel, ce n'est pas pour prendre mon pied que je vous demande se genre de précisions!

-Je ne voulais pas insinuer…

-Oh que si! Répondit Sirius. Mais je comprend que vous vous méfiez des étrangers, qu'il soit humain ou non. Au fait, était ils tous humains?

-Donald et Liam avait des oreilles pointues, mais les autres avaient l'air humain.

-A quoi ressemblait-ils?

-Grands,musclés comme des personnes faisant du culturismes,Liam avait de long cheveux roux, Donald lui était blond.

-Était-il mignon? »

Il sembla réfléchir.

«-Beau, pas mignon. Ils était beaux.

-De quelle couleur était leurs yeux ?demandai-je.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

S'ils avaient été de l'une des nombreuses teintes propres aux feys, il s'en serait souvenu. Mis à part les oreilles pointues, cela aurait pu concerner n'importe lequel d'une douzaine d'hommes appartenant à la Cour Seelie.

«-Est-ce que vous pourriez les reconnaître si vous les revoyiez?

-Oui.

-Y avait il quelque chose de commun chez ses hommes? Demanda Sirius.

-Ils portaient tous longs. Jusqu'au épaules ou même plus longs. »

Des cheveux longs, d'éventuels implant de cartilage dans les oreilles, des noms celtiques…A mon avis, cela ressemblait beaucoup à des groupies de Féerie. Je n'avait jamais entendu parler de cultes sexuel chez se genre de groupies, mais il ne faut jamais sous estimez l'espèce humaine à corrompre un idéal.

«-Continuons, monsieur Cambel! Avait-il des tatouages ou des inscriptions sur leurs corps? Y avait-il un bijou qu'il portaient tous les trois?

-Non, rien de tout cela.

-Ne les rencontriez-vous que la nuit?

-Non, cela dépendais, parfois l'après-midi, parfois le nuit.

-Un jour particulier du mois? Une fête?

-Cela faisait a peine plus de deux mois que je le fréquentait.

Il n'y a eu ni fête, ni jours particuliers.

-Aviez-vous des rapports sexuel avec lui ou les autres un certain nombre de jour dans la semaine? »

Le visage crispé, il prit le temps de réfléchir.

«-Cela variait.

-Est-ce qu'il y avait des incantations ou des chants?

-Non. »

Pour moi cela ne ressemblait, donc pas vraiment à un rituel.

«-Pourquoi avez-vous utiliser le terme de rituel, monsieur Cambel? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas parlé de sortilège ou maléfice?demandai-je.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Si, vous savez! Vous n'êtes pas un praticien. Je ne pense pas que vous utiliseriez le mot rituel sans raison. Pourquoi ce mot? Réfléchissez-y un instant. »

Les yeux dans le vague, il réfléchit.

«-Un soir je m'ai entendu au téléphone, commença-t-il, méfiant, fuyant nos regards. Il m'avait attaché au montant du lit , mais la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Je pouvais l'entendre. Il disait 'le rituel va être bon, cette nuit' puis sa voix est devenue trop basse pour que je puisse comprendre. Puis il a ajouté 'celle qui n'ont pas d'expérience abandonne si vite…'. Vous savez je n'était pas puceau quand je l'ai rencontré. J'avais déjà accepté ma bisexualité depuis longtemps…j'étais expérimenté. Avant lui je pensais même être doué au lit.

-Est qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous ne l'êtes pas?

-Il disait que je manquais de talent pour le satisfaire, qu'il avait besoin de me brutaliser pour un peu épicer les choses, pour ne pas s'ennuyer. »

Malgré ses effort pour cacher ses émotions, on pouvait voir de la souffrance dans ses yeux.

«-Étiez-vous amoureux? »

Je m'étais efforcer de poser la question avec douceur.

«-Quelle différence est-ce que cela fait? »

Frances lui prit la main.

«-Nathan,ils vont nous aidez.

-Je ne sais pas se que l'amour vient faire dans tout ça.

-Si vous l'aimez, il sera plus difficile de vous libérer de son influence, c'est tout.

-Je croyais l'aimer.

-L'aimez-vous encore? »

Cela m'agaçait, ou plutôt m'insupportait, d'insister autant, mais il fallait savoir. Il s'agrippa a la main de la femme blonde, le regard terrifié.

«-Je ne l'aime pas, mais…mais quand je le vois et qu'il me demande de faire l'amour, je suis incapable de refuser. Même si c'est horrible et qu'il me fait mal, je ressens une jouissance a chaque fois plus grande que la précédente. Au téléphone, j'arrive a refuser de le voir, mais lorsqu'il arrive chez moi j'en suis incapable…je me débat toujours quand il me frappe et lui rend ses coups, mais si il le fait quand nous faisons l'amour, alors tout se mélange dans ma tête…et je ne peut plus rien faire, plus rien contrôler. »

Frances se leva et se tint derrière le chaise du brun, renversant même un peu de café sur sa couverture en se penchant pour le serrer dans ses bras, pour l'embrasser sur la tête comme on le ferait pour calmer un jeune enfant.

«-Est-ce que vous êtes caché de lui?

-Oui, par contre il peut retrouver Frances où qu'elle soit.

-Il suit le sortilège. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux comme si ils était également arrivés a se raisonnement.

«-Je me suis enfui. J'ai changé d'appartement.

-Je suis étonné qu'il ne vous est pas poursuivi.

-L'immeuble est protégé contre la magie. »

J'en restait comme deux rond de flan.

Pour qu'un immeuble soit protégé, non pas juste un appartement mais tout un immeuble, il faut que les sortilèges de protection soient mis dans la fondation du dit immeuble. Il faut qu'ils soient coulés avec le béton, scellés avec tout un bazar sur les poutrelles métalliques. Ça demande la collaboration de plusieurs sorciers, ou sorcières.

Aucun praticien individuel ne peut en venir a bout. Ce n'est pas un procédé très abordable. Seul les résidents des maisons ou des gratte-ciel les plus huppés peuvent se le permettre.

«-Comment gagnez-vous votre vie, monsieur Cambel? » demanda Sirius.

Il devait, tout comme moi, avoir pensé que ces personnes ne pourraient faire face a nos honoraires.

L'agence et nous-même disposons d'assez d'économies pour nous permettre de travail gratuitement de temps en temps.

Cela nous arrivait pas trop souvent de jouer les saints, mais parfois il nous était difficile de refuser des demandes d'aide. Nous étions tout deux persuadée que cette affaire serait un BA de plus.

«-J'avais des fonds en bourse qui sont arrivés à échéance l'année dernière. J'ai accès a la totalité de cette fortune maintenant. Ne vous inquiété pas, monsieur Black, j'ai de quoi payer vos honoraires.

-C'est bon à savoir, monsieur Cambel, mais honnêtement, ce n'est pas se qui me préoccupait. N'allez pas le crier sur tout les toits, mais quand quelqu'un a de sérieux problème nous ne refusons pas de l'aider même si il n'a pas de quoi payer nos honoraire. »

Sirius lui sourit et il eu le bon goût de rougir.

«-Je ne voulais pas insinuer…je suis désolé, répondit-il avec un sourire gêné.

-Nathan n'avait pas l'intention de vous froisser, intervint

Frances, mais il a toujours été riche et de nombreuse personnes on essayées d'en tirer profit.

-Ce n'est rien », répondit Sirius.

A mon humble avis, Sirius avait en effet dû se sentir froissé, mais il était avant tout un homme d'affaires. On ne se brouille pas avec le client, à moins que celui-ci est commis quelque chose de vraiment effroyable.

«-A-t-il essayé de vous soutirer de l'argent?, demanda Luna.

-Non, non », répondit Nathan, totalement surpris qu'on puisse songer à cela.

« -Sait-il que vous en avez?demandai-je.

-Oui, il est au courant mais il ne m'a jamais laissé payer quoi que ce soit. Il disait que c'était son côtés romantique que de ne pas laisser payé l'homme qui le comblait. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des chose qui m'est charmé chez lui.

-Il ne cours donc pas après votre fortune.

-L'argent ne l'intéresse pas », précisa Frances.

Je croisais ses grand yeux bleus et ils n'avaient plus l'air craintif. Elle se tenait toujours derrière Nathan, continuant à le réconforter, et, semblait tirer une certaine force de se geste.

«-Qu'est-ce qui l'intéresse?

-Le pouvoir. »

J'acquiesçai. Elle avait raison. La violence est toujours une histoire de pouvoir, dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

«-Quand il disait que ceux qui n'avaient pas d'expérience abandonnaient vite, je ne pense pas qu'il parlait de sexualité, monsieur Cambel.

-Alors de quoi parlait-il, s'enquit Frances

-De votre manque d'expérience dans les arts mystiques.

-Qu'est-ce que abandonnais vite, alors, s'ils ne s'agissait pas de sexe? »

C'est Frances qui répondit.

«-Le pouvoir.

-Oui,madame Norton. Le pouvoir. »

Nathan nous considéra tous d'un air incrédule, les sourcils froncés.

«-Quel pouvoir? Je n'ai aucun pouvoir.

-Il parlait de votre pouvoir dans le domaine de la magie, monsieur Cambel. »

Il eut l'air encore plus surpris.

«-Mais je ne connaît rien à la magie. Je ressens parfois des choses étranges, mais cela n'a rien a voir avec la magie. »

Et c'était pourquoi, il était parvenu à ses fins.

Je me demandais si toutes ses femmes et ses hommes étaient des mystiques sans entraînement.

Dans se cas, nous allions avoir pas mal de difficultés à nous intégrer dans son monde.

Mais si tout ce que ses victimes devaient possédé pour lui plaire s résumait a un peu de sang fey et quelque talent mystiques…cela n'avait rien d'impossible.

Après tout il m'était déjà arrivé de servir d'appât.

* * *

(1)Eh oui, l'oreiller électronique existe bel et bien. Je l'ai appris aujourd'hui. « Le professeur Daryoush Bazargani de l'Université de Rostock (Allemagne), a présenté la semaine dernière lors d'un congrès médical en Allemagne, un prototype d'oreiller électronique, relié à un ordinateur, qui permet de réduire les ronflements en facilitant la respiration nasale. » voilà! Marrant, non? 

Voilà un nouveau chapitre j'espére qu'il vous aura plus.

Merci pour les reviews...

sati-san: merci de ta review, j'espére que la suite t'a plus. Puis maintenant, qui sait ce qui arrivera à Jamie...

Ludwing: Malgé le fait, que je sais que tu ne lira pas se chapitre. Je tenais a m'excuser pour ma mauvaise notification qui t'a induit a l'erreur. Je ne tient pas totu de suite a faire une fic mettant en scéne un Harry d'un métre quatre-vingt...mais prochainement sûrement. Je serai heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles a se moment là.


	5. Chapter 4

**Avant tout **

**Joyeuses Fêtes! **

** Titre :** Kuchizuke no jin'ei ( Le baiser des ombres)

** Disclamer :** Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, le reste… ano… à Laurell K.Hamilton et puis les résidus à moi.

** Résumé : **Harry Potter est détective privée à Los Angeles. Un détective un peu particulier. L'agence qui l'emploi est spécialisée dans les dossiers étranges, et à pour slogan « à affaire surnaturel, solution magique ». Mais notre petit brun est aussi le prince elfe disparu depuis maintenant trois, que recherchent encore tous les paparazzis de la planète. Quand une affaire plus étrange que d'ordinaire arrive, sa petite vie semble sur le point de s'écrouler. Commence alors un long périple semé d'embûche qui le ramènera auprès des gens qu'il avait fuit et…qui sait…aboutira sur des sentiments inattendu. Slash HpDm

**Note de l'auteur : **Tout comme la fic précédente celle-ci est inspiré d'un roman délicieusement bien ! Je tacherais donc de la vous retranscrire à ma façon tout en respectant l'original ! Ayez pitié soyez indulgent ! Si vous avez quelque chose à redire sur cette fic comme sur l'autre, n'hésiter pas a m'en faire part. Attention cette fic est Rated M il y aura donc présence de lemon entre personne de même sexe.

* * *

**Chapitre 4: **

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, je me retrouvais au milieu du bureau de Sirius, avec pour seul vêtement un boxer noir, et des chaussettes assorties.  
Un type, que je ne connaissais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, allait à la pêche dans mon boxer. Normalement, rassurez-vous, il faut que j'ai l'intention de coucher avec un homme avant de l'autoriser à me tripoter ainsi les fesses, mais il n'y avait rien d'intime ici, c'était strictement et purement professionnel. 

Maury Klein était un ingénieur du son qui essayait de faire passer un fil mince, terminé par un minuscule microphone, entre mes fesses. Il devait faire courir ce fil le long de la couture de mon sous-vêtement, afin qu'Alistair Norton ne le sente pas si nous avions à en arriver jusque là.

Cela faisait près de trente minutes qu'il triturait ce fil, dont une bonne quinzaine avaient été consacrées à trouver la meilleure cache dans mon boxer.

A genoux derrière moi, le bout de la langue pincée entre les dents, ses yeux cachés derrière ses culs de bouteilles, il regardait fixement ses mains.

L'une d'elles avait pratiquement disparu sous la toile fine du boxer et l'autre étirait l'élastique pour mieux pouvoir travailler. En tirant sur le tissu, il avait exposé pratiquement l'intégralité de ma fesse droite aux yeux de l'assistance.

Si Maury n'avait pas montré autant d'indifférence à mes charmes, et aux personnes qui nous observaient, je l'aurais accusé de prendre son temps pour son petit travail personnel. Mais il affichait un air tellement absorbé par son travail qu'il ne devait pas être conscient de la situation embarrassante dans laquelle il me mettait.

Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il avait fait l'objet de récriminations de la part de nombreux agents, en particulier ceux de la gente féminine. Ils se plaignaient qu'il insistait toujours pour ne pas avoir à installer tout cela en privé. C'était sans doute parce qu'il voulait des témoins pour prouver qu'il ne dépassait pas les limites de la décence.

Cela dit, franchement, si tous les témoins avaient été humains, ils auraient de toute façon pris mon parti. Il avait piqué, pincé et malmené ma fesse comme si elle n'était attachée à personne. Ce qu'il faisait était très intime même s'il n'en avait pas conscience.

C'était le stéréotype même de l'intello borné, une espèce de professeur Nimbus. Il n'avait qu'un amour dans la vie : ses micros et ses caméras cachés. A L.A, pour obtenir l'équipement le plus sophistiqué c'était à Maury qu'il fallait s'adresser. Il avait installé des systèmes de sécurité pour les stars Hollywoodiennes, mais sa vraie passion consistait à travailler pour les agents secrets, rendre leur équipement le plus petit et le plus discret possible.

En fait, il était allé jusqu'à suggérer que c'était à l'intérieur même de mon corps que le fil serait le mieux caché. Je ne suis pas un froussard, mais je m'étais tout de même opposé à cette idée.

Maury, fort déçu avait grommelé en secouant la tête :

- Je ne sais pas ce que donnerait la qualité du son, mais j'aimerais bien essayer un jour.

Il avait un assistant ou plutôt un garde-fou, voir un négociateur en cas de crise.

Chris, si toutefois c'était son prénom, car je ne l'avais pas vraiment écouté, avait conseillé à Maury de ne pas se montrer si abrupte et indélicat. Il avait rôdé autour de nous, me rendant encore plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'étais déjà, jusqu'à ce que je lui assure que tout allait bien. Maintenant il se tenait à côté de Maury, comme un assistant médical, prêt a lui tendre le moindre instrument mystérieux dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

Sirius était installé derrière son bureau, admirant le spectacle en affichant un sourire inhabituel. Il avait montré une lueur de convoitise polie quand j'avais retiré mes vêtements pour me retrouver en dessous mais depuis, il se contentait de se retenir de rire devant le manque totale de concupiscence de Maury Klein.  
Sirius m'avait complimenté sur le contraste étonnant entre la blancheur parfaite de ma peau et le noir de mon boxer. On est toujours censé dire un mot gentil la première fois que l'on voit quelqu'un en petite tenue.

Raphaël était assis sur le coin du bureau de Sirius, battant l'air de ses pieds d'un léger mouvement inconscient et enfantin, comme si, lui aussi se régalait du spectacle. Il n'avait pas besoin de me faire de compliments. Il m'avait vu nu de nombreuses fois. Il était pour moi ce que l'on nomme un amant occasionnel. Arrivé dans l'agence, il était devenu mon premier ami pour enfin évolué vers la « relation » que nous entretenions actuellement.

Ses yeux étaient la première chose que l'on remarquait chez lui. Des orbes immenses d'un brun liquide qui dominaient son visage comme la lune domine le ciel. Il arrivait aussi qu'on remarque ses cheveux auburn ou encore ses lèvres qui se courbaient en une moue d'un rouge grenat parfait. A croire qu'il se mettait du rouge à lèvres, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cette couleur était parfaitement naturelle. Sa peau avait l'air blanche, mais ne l'était pas vraiment. C'était comme si on prenait mon teint pâle et qu'on y ajoutait une goutte de cet auburn qu'il avait dans les cheveux.  
Il était un peu plus grand que moi et, au premier regard, il donnait une impression de fragilité, mais son corps que je devinais sous le costume noir était ferme et musclé.  
Je savais par expérience qu'il était non seulement fort, mais aussi très souple. Je savais également qu'il avait des marques de brûlure le long du dos et sur les épaules, comme des durillons (1) blancs sur la soie douce de sa peau. Les cicatrices venaient de l'époque où un pêcheur avait brûlé sa peau de phoque.

Roane appartenait au peuple des phoques, je ne vous l'avais pas dit?

Un jour, il avait ôté sa peau afin de prendre forme humaine. Malheureusement un pêcheur l'avait trouvée puis brûlé.

Il faut ajouté que la peau n'était pas seulement un instrument magique pour Roane. Elle faisait partie de lui, au même titre que ses yeux ou ses cheveux.

Il était, à ma connaissance, le seul phoque ayant survécu à la perte de son autre lui-même. Il a survécu, mais n'a jamais plus pu changer de forme. Il avait été condamné à toujours rester enchaîné à la terre, exclu de l'autre moitié de son monde.  
La nuit parfois, quand nous nous retrouvions, je me réveillais seul.  
Si nous étions dans mon appartement, je pouvais être sûr et certain de le trouver devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Quand nous étions chez lui, il contemplait toujours l'océan où allait se perdre dans les vagues tandis que je le regardais du balcon.

Il ne m'a jamais réveillé pour me demander de l'accompagner.

C'était sa douleur personnelle, de celles que l'on ne peut partager.

De plus, je ne me serais jamais permis de le lui demander. Après tout, cela faisait déjà deux ans que nous étions amants occasionnels et amis, et je n'avais jamais ôté mon glamour.

Il n'avait jamais vu mes cicatrices de duel. Ces blessures m'auraient désigné comme un intime des sidhes. J'étais peut être désespérément nul en combat pour jeter des sortilèges d'attaque mais, dans toutes les Cours réunies, peu me surpassaient pour le glamour personnel. Ce glamour me permettait de me cacher comme je l'ai déjà dit, mais rien de plus.

Roane ne pouvait briser mes protections, mais il savait qu'elles étaient là. Il n'ignorait pas que je restais sur mes gardes, même lors de nos moments les plus intimes. S'il avait été humain, il m'aurait probablement demandé pourquoi, mais il ne l'était pas et ne m'avait jamais questionné tout comme je ne l'avais jamais fait pour l'appel des vagues.

Un humain n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de fouiner, tel est leur nature. Tout comme un amant humain n'aurait pas pu rester calmement assis tandis qu'un autre homme me pelotait le fessier. Mais Roane n'était pas jaloux pour un sou. Il savait que cela ne signifiait rien pour moi, donc de même pour lui.

Une autre personne de l'équipe était présente dans la pièce, l'inspecteur Remus Lupin. Moony pour les intimes. Nous avions travaillé avec lui sur plusieurs affaires où l'auteur des crimes n'était pas humain et où les appâts de la police avaient été ensorcelés, désorientés ou tout simplement tués.

L'inspecteur Lupin s'adossa contre le mur et laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération.

-Doux Jésus, Klein ! Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'on vous accuse de harcèlement sexuel.

Maury cligna des yeux comme s'il devait fournir un gros effort pour retrouver toute son attention. Il ressemblait a quelqu'un qui sort d'un envoûtement profond, que l'on réveil après un long sommeil. S'il y avait bien une chose que l'on ne pouvait reproché à Maury c'était sa concentration.

La main toujours dans mon boxer, il se tourna enfin vers Moony.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire, inspecteur Lupin.

Je le regardais par-dessus la tête de Maury, toujours à genoux derrière moi.

-Honnêtement, je crois qu'il ne sait pas.

Il me sourit.

-Je suis désolé pour ces attouchements Jamy. S'il n'était pas le meilleur dans sa branche, personne ne le supporterait.

-Nous ne nous servons pas souvent de micro ou de caméra, expliqua Sirius. Mais quand nous y avons recours, nous faisons toujours appel aux plus grands spécialistes.

-Notre Département n'aurait sûrement pas les moyens de payer ses services.

-Je vous rappelle qu'il m'est déjà arrivé de travailler gratuitement pour la police, inspecteur Lupin.

Maury avait parlé sans détourner l'attention de mon postérieur.

-Et nous vous en sommes reconnaissants, monsieur Klein.

L'expression ambiguë du visage de Remus ne laissait pas refléter ses sentiments. Il y avait un brin de malice dans ses yeux fatigués et un soupçon de cynisme dans le pli de ses lèvres. Le cynisme est une déformation professionnelle, la lueur de malice était un signe distinctif de Remus Lupin. Il semblait tout prendre positivement et savait se montrer des plus doux. J'étais pratiquement certain que cette apparente tranquillité était un mécanisme de défense pour cacher sa vraie nature, mais je n'ai toujours pas réussi à savoir ce qu'il cherchait à cacher. Cela ne me regardait pas mais je dois admettre une certaine curiosité, tout a fait indigne d'un fey, a l'encontre de l'inspecteur Lupin.

Maury se pencha en arrière, enlevant enfin ses mains de mon sous-vêtement, et coupant net le fil de mes pensées.

-Bon, je crois que ça devrait faire l'affaire. Je vais simplement ajouter un morceau d'adhésif pour que ça ne glisse pas, et tout sera au poil.

Anticipant ses besoins, Chris lui tendait déjà des morceaux de scotch. Maury les prit sans un mot.

-Vous avez vu ce que j'ai fait pour installer le micro. Eh bien, ce type devra en faire autant pour le trouver.

Il me fit baisser mon boxer moi-même pour pouvoir attacher le scotch avec les deux mains. C'était le geste le plus obligeant qu'il ait eu depuis ces quarante-cinq dernières minutes. Il se releva et recula.  
Je remis le tissus en place, et lorsque je touchais l'endroit où j'aurais du sentir le micro, je ne pus remarquer que l'élastique de mon boxer.

-C'est parfait, dit Maury. Vous pouvez vous déshabiller jusque là, mais garder votre boxer et il ne remarquera rien.

Puis il pencha la tête sur le coté, soucieux.

-J'ai accroché le micro sur l'élastique. Si vous avez besoin de tout retirer, il faudra laisser ce vêtement dans un rayon d'un mètre, pas plus. Je suppose que vous autres allez vouloir écouter en direct, au cas où votre sale bonhomme devienne ingérable.

-Oui, répondit Sirius. Ce serait bien de savoir si Jamy a besoin d'un coup de mains.

Le sarcasme fut trop discret pour que Maury le relève.

-Faîtes attention en le retirant de ne pas montrer l'envers.

-Je n'ai absolument pas l'envie de le retirer.

Maury haussa les épaules.

-Je voulais simplement vous donner toutes les options possibles.

-J'apprécie votre sollicitude, Maury !

Il répondit d'un mouvement de tête.  
Chris ramassait déjà tous les petits objets qui étaient tombés lors de l'installation.

Roane sauta du bureau, ramassa mes affaires pliées qui étaient posés à ses cotés et me les tendit. J'avais dû acheter un ensemble noir pour l'occasion, car on m'avait dit qu'il était plus facile de dissimuler quelque chose sous du noir que sous une autre couleur. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter du noir, bien que cette couleur m'aille plutôt bien. C'était la couleur de prédilection de la Cour Unseelie, simplement parce que c'était la couleur préférée de la reine.

Roane laissa la tunique, qui servait de haut, se déplier en la tenant par les épaules, puis il la roula doucement, délicatement sans me quitter des yeux. Quand la tunique ne fut plus qu'une mince bande de tissus entre ses mains robustes, il s'agenouilla devant moi et la tint ouverte pour me permettre de l'enfiler par le bas.

Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules pour garder l'équilibre et entrais dans le cercle de tissus. Roane commença à laisser glisser la tunique de ses mains en levant les bras, tandis quelle descendait autour de moi comme tomberait un rideau de théâtre. Pour dépasser le niveau de la taille, il devait se mettre debout. C'est ce qu'il fit en se tenant légèrement a mes hanches fines. Le mouvement rapprocha nos deux corps, et le mit à une distance parfaite pour un baiser. Ses yeux me surplombant. Il y avait une certaine intimité de contact entre nos regards, malgré tout ce qui nous entouraient.

Il souleva la tunique jusqu'à ce que je puisse glisser mes bras dans les manches, puis il passa derrière moi pour m'aider à mettre les épaules et le vêtement bien en place. Enfin se fut le tour de la fermeture constituée de nombreux lacets qui s'entremêlaient dans mon dos. La tunique se resserra autour de moi emprisonnant au fur et a mesure qu'il serrait les fils, ma taille, puis mes cotes et mon torse.

J'avais délibérément choisi cette tunique, et le pantalon assortit. Si Alistair Norton voulait me l'enlever il devrait limiter son terrain de jeu à la partie de mon dos exposé, a moins qu'il n'envisage le scénario du viol. Mais, d'après Nathan, le phantasme du viol n'était apparu qu'au bout de deux mois. Le premiers mois avaient été une aventure amoureuse merveilleuse. S'agissant de notre premier rendez-vous, je supposais qu'Alistair se comporterait à la perfection. Il fallait donc que je retire la tunique moi-même pour qu'il aperçoive le micro, et je n'en avais pas la moindre intention.

Roane finit avec le dernier lacet et attacha la petite agrafe du haut. Discrètement il effleura ma nuque du pouce et recula. En fait, il venait de caresser l'emplacement des cicatrices de mon dos qu'il ne pouvait ni voir ni sentir. C'était de petites bosses sous ma peau, coincée là pour toujours. Un autre sidhe avait tenté de changer ma forme lors d'un duel. De nombreux fey peuvent changer de formes, mais seuls les sidhes peuvent changer celle de quelqu'un d'autre contre sa volonté. Moi je ne peux malheureusement ni changer ma forme, ni celle des autres. Voila un autre de mes handicaps.

- Comment faites-vous ça ? demanda l'inspecteur Lupin.

La question me troubla et je me tournai vers lui.

-Faire quoi ? demandai-je.

Chris, qui était toujours à quatre pattes à la recherche des équipements, leva les yeux. Maury, lui de son côté, bricolait déjà un transmetteur de taille moyenne avec un tournevis minuscule, nous ignorant comme si nous n'étions pas dans la même pièce.

-Cela fait près d'une heure que tu te tiens là, en petite tenue, avec un homme qui te pelote et on ne ressent rien de sexuel. On dirait un tournage de routine pour un film classé X. Mais là, Roane arrive, t'aide à enfiler ta tenue sans même te toucher et soudain la tension sexuelle dans cette pièce devient tellement épaisse que l'on pourrait marcher dessus. Comment est-ce que vous faites ça, bon sang !

-Vous ? Tu veux dire Roane et moi ou…

-Vous, les feys, précisa Moony. J'ai vu Sirius le faire avec une femme humaine. Vous arrivez à vous promener nu dans une pièce sans me mettre mal à l'aise et puis, habillés de la tête aux pieds, vous faites quelque chose d'insignifiant et je me sens obligé de quitter les lieux. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour savoir comment vous vous débrouillez !

Roane et moi nous regardâmes et je lus la même question dans ses yeux que celle qui se posait à moi : comment expliquer ce qu'est être fey à quelqu'un qui ne l'est pas ? La réponse bien sur est que l'on ne l'explique pas. Ou alors très difficilement.  
Sirius se lança. Après tout, c'était lui le patron.

-Être fey consiste en partie à être une créature des sens.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Lupin, le visage et le corps inexpressifs. Il lui prit la main et la porta jusqu'à sa bouche, posant chastement ses lèvres sur ses doigts.

-Être fey, c'est la différence entre ça et…ça, expliqua t-il.

Il reprit la main de Remus, l'approcha plus lentement de sa bouche tout en lui jetant un regard de convoitise polie comme l'aurait fait tout mâle fey devant cet homme androgyne et attirant. Rien que le regard le fit déjà frissonner. Cette fois, il embrassa sa main, une lente caresse des lèvres, la lèvre supérieure s'accrochant a peine à sa peau avant de reculer. Cela avait été parfaitement poli, pas de bouche ouverte, pas de langue, rien de grossier, mais les joues de notre Mumus avaient tourné au cramoisi, et depuis l'autre extrémité de la pièce je pus sentir son pouls s'accélérer, sa respiration s'approfondir.

-Est-ce que cela répond à ta question Moony ? demanda Sirius.

Remus laissa échapper un rire tremblant en serrant contre son torse la main qui avait été embrassée.

-Non, mais je panique à l'idée de reposer la question. Je ne suis pas certain d'encaisser la réponse et de pouvoir encore travailler ce soir.

Sirius esquissa une courbette. Sans s'en douter Remus lui avait fait un compliment typiquement fey. Tout le monde aime être apprécié.

-Voila qui réchauffe le cœur d'un vieil homme.

Moony rit, joyeux, flatté.

-Tu peux être bien des choses Sirius, mais tu ne seras jamais vieux.

Il lui fit une autre courbette et je me rendis compte de quelque chose qui m'avait échappé jusque là. Sirius appréciait Moony, je dirais même qu'il l'aimait, comme deux êtres n'ayant aucun lien de sang peuvent s'aimer. Nous autres, nous touchons davantage les humains qu'ils ne se touche entre eux, en particulier les anglais. Mais il aurait pu le toucher d'une autre façon pour faire sa petite démonstration. Il avait choisi de toucher Remus comme il ne l'avait jamais touché auparavant, saisissant au vol cette occasion pour prendre des libertés sans avoir à envisager d'éventuelles conséquences.

C'est ainsi que flirtent les feys quand on les y invite. Parfois il suffit d'un regard, mais les feys ne dépassent jamais les limites accordées. Bien que certains spécimens commettent la même erreur que les humains, prenant un léger flirt pour une invitation sexuel explicite, l'agression sexuelle est quasi inconnue chez nous. Du reste notre conception du viol n'est plus un secret pour personne, et ça depuis des siècles.

C'est curieux comme la pensée du viol me ramena à l'affaire qui nous occupait. J'enfilai mon pantalon et mes mocassins cirés.

-Tu peux dire à ton collègue de revenir dans le bureau maintenant, dis-je à Moony.

C'eût été offensant de jouer les prudes dans un contexte non sexuel quand on est entre feys, et encore davantage entre sidhes. Ceci explique la présence de spectateurs lors de cette petite séance de strip-tease. Les renvoyer aurait montré un manque de confiance total, voire une aversion flagrante. Il y a cependant deux cas où l'on fait une exception.  
Primo : lorsque les gens ne savent pas se comporter de manière civilisée. L'inspecteur Gilderoy Lockhart n'avait jamais travaillé avec des non-humains avant. Quand Maury m'avait demandé de me déshabiller, il n'avait pas sourcillé. En revanche lorsque j'avais ôté mes vêtements sans prévenir ou leur demandé de sortir, il s'était renversé sa tasse de café dessus. Et quand Maury avait mit sa main dans mon boxer, j'avais bien cru qu'il allait s'étouffer !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez, bon sang de bonsoir ! avait-il hurlé le visage congestionné.

Je lui avais donc demandé d'attendre dehors.

Remus laissa échappé un rire léger.

-Pauvre garçon, je crois qu'il s'est brûlé au second degré quand tu as enlevé le haut.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Il ne doit pas avoir souvent l'habitude de voir des freya nues.

Freya ?…Je vous vois déjà froncés les sourcils derrière vos écrans.  
Il n'est pas peu courant de rencontrer ces hommes, qui ont une apparence toute féminine et certaine de leurs particularités, tel que la procréation, dans la société sidhe. Et j'en faisais partie.  
Mais revenons à notre histoire…

Remus sourit.

-J'ai déjà eu affaire a des feys, et même des sidhes de passage, et tu es le seul a être aussi modeste.

-Je ne suis pas modeste. Je pense simplement que si ton acolyte manque d'avaler sa langue rien quand me voyant a moitié nu, c'est parce qu'il doit manquer d'expérience.

Remus considéra Roane et Sirius.

-Il ne sait pas de quoi il a l'air ?

-Non, répondit Roane.

-Je suppose que notre Jamy a été élevé dans un milieu où on le considérait comme le vilain petit canard, dit Sirius.

Je croisai son regard, le pouls battant a deux cents a l'heure. Ce petit commentaire était trop proche de la vérité pour me laisser indifférent.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, les gars.

-Je sais que tu ne sais pas, répondit Sirius, sibyllin.

Il y avait dans ses paroles autant que dans ses yeux bleus sombres, cette supposition qui frôlait la certitude. A cet instant, je sus qu'il se doutait de qui j'étais, de ce que j'étais. Mais il ne poserait jamais la question. Il attendrait jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt à le lui dire ou alors que le sujet devienne tabou entre nous.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Roane. C'était mon seul amant fey qui n'ait pas couché avec moi pour assouvir ses ambitions politiques. A ses yeux j'étais seulement Jamy, un mi-humain mi-freya, et non le prince Harry Potter. Pour l'instant je scrutai ce visage familier et essayai de lire son expression. Il affichait un sourire impassible.

Soit il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que je puisse être le prince sidhe disparu, soit il avait deviné depuis longtemps mais n'aurait jamais eu la grossièreté de le mentionner. A moins qu'il ne le sache depuis le début ? Était-ce donc pour cette raison qu'il était venu à moi ? Soudain mon sentiment d'être en sécurité avec ces gens, mes amis, fondait comme neige au soleil.  
Cela devait se voir sur mon visage, car Roane me toucha. Je reculai un peu et il sembla froissé, troublé. Il ne savait pas. Je le pris soudainement dans mes bras, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Mais je regardai toujours Sirius.  
Autant l'expression sur le visage de Roane m'avait rassuré, autant celle sur celui de Sirius m'inquiéta. Il aurait suffi que mon nom soit prononcé après la tombée de la nuit pour que ma tante soit mise au courant immédiatement. Elle était la Reine de l'Air et des Ténèbres, ce qui signifiait que toutes paroles prononcées dans le noir finissaient pas atterrir dans ses oreilles.

Le fait que le petit jeu « Où est le prince elfe ? » soit devenu plus célèbre que « Où est Charlie ? » m'avait facilité les choses, c'est évident. Jusqu'à maintenant sa magie avait toujours suivie de fausses pistes.

Le prince Harry skiant dans l'Utah.  
Le prince Harry dansant à Paris.  
Le prince Harry flambant à Las Vegas.

Après trois ans je faisais toujours la une de la presse à scandale.

Si Sirius prononçait mon nom devant moi, les mots résonneraient avant de flotter jusqu'à ma tante. Elle saurait alors que j'étais vivant et que c'était Sirius qui avait prononcé mon nom.  
Même si, après cela je m'enfuyais, elle l'interrogerait et, si les méthodes polies restaient inefficaces, elle utiliserait la torture sans aucun scrupule. Je me suis laissé dire qu'elle était une amante très créative. Je sais aussi qu'elle a un esprit particulièrement fleurissant pour ce qui concerne le domaine de la torture.

Je m'éloignai de Roane et leur donnai une part de la vérité en pâture.

-C'est ma mère qui était la beauté de la famille.

-Comment le sais tu ?demandas Sirius.

-Elle me la dit.

-Tu veux dire que ta mère t'a dit que tu étais moins beau qu'elle ? questionna Moony.

Seul un humain pouvait être aussi direct.

J'acquiesçai.

-Ne le prend pas mal. Mais c'était une garce !

Que répondre a cela ?

-Je suis d'accord. Allons-y, maintenant !

-Oui, ne faisons pas attendre Mr Norton !dit Sirius.

-J'aurais tout de même aimé avoir des preuves au sujet de la tentative de meurtre, coupa Remus.

-On ne pourra pas obtenir des preuves qui tiendront la route devant un jury pour l'envoûtement mortel, dis-je.

-Mais on pourra peut être prouver qu'il utilise la magie pour séduire les femmes, intervint Sirius. Sous la juridiction californienne, la séduction par assistance magique est considérée comme un viol. Il faut absolument qu'on le fasse mettre derrière les barreaux pour l'éloigner de sa femme, et cela est la seule façon d'y parvenir. Il ne pourra pas obtenir une liberté sous caution avec une accusation criminelle comportant de la magie.

Moony acquiesça.

-Je dois avouer que le stratagème est génial pour protéger Mme Norton, mais quand est-il de Jamy ? Et si ce type sort les aphrodisiaques magiques qu'il a utilisés sur les autres maîtresses ? Ceux qui ont fait grimper Nathan aux rideaux, par exemple ? Ceux qui ont fait qu'il ne peut plus se passer de lui ?

-On compte bien là-dessus, dis-je.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil stupéfait.

-Et si ça marchait sur toi aussi ? Si tu te mettais à gémir en direct au micro ?

-Alors Roane fracassera la porte et me traînera dehors tel un amant jaloux.

-Et si j'ai du mal à le faire sortir, alors Goyle interviendra en se faisant passer pour mon ami et il m'aidera à ramener ma femme infidèle devant ses fourneaux.

Remus roula des yeux.

-Il est vrai que l'on ne peut rien refuser à Goyle !

Grégory Goyle mesurait prés de quatre mètres de haut et sa tête ressemblait davantage a celle d'un phacochère qu'à celle d'un humain. D'ailleurs, il avait deux défenses qui encadraient son groin. C'était un véritable valet en armure, comme agent secret, il n'était pas génial, mais quand on avait besoin de muscles il était absolument parfait.

Goyle avait demandé la permission de sortir en voyant que j'allais ôter mes vêtements.

-Ne le prend pas mal, Jamy, m'avait-il simplement dit. Je n'ai rien contre toi, bien au contraire. Mais de voir une belle personne presque nue n'arrange pas le moral d'un homme condamné au célibat.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte les épaules voûtées de manière à passer sous le chambranle, que je compris enfin ce qui aurait du me venir a l'esprit bien plus tôt.

Goyle mesurait plus de quatre mètres, la taille d'un gros ogre ou d'un tout petit géant, et les femmes, ou même les hommes, de sa taille étaient plutôt rare dans les environs de L.A. Cela faisait près de dix ans qu'il vivait ici. Une éternité sans le moindre contact avec un autre corps nu. Quelle terrible solitude.

Si personne ne devinait qui j'étais vraiment et si Alistair Norton ne me faisait pas perdre la tête avec ses envoûtements, il faudrait que je trouve une âme sœur pour Goyle. Il n'était pas le seul fey à la taille de géant à se balader en dehors des Cours, il devait y en avoir d'autres, un peu plus loin.

Et puis si l'on ne pouvait pas trouver quelqu'un de sa taille, on trouverait une autre solution. Plaisir sexuel ne veut pas obligatoirement dire rapport sexuel. Si j'étais vraiment fey jusqu'au bout des ongles, je m'occuperais de Goyle moi-même. C'est ce que ferait un véritable ami. Mais de six à seize ans j'avais été élevé en dehors de la Cour, au milieu des humains. Ce qui voulait dire que mes attitudes restaient essentiellement humaines, quel que soit mon degré d'appartenance fey.

Je ne peux pas me montrer humain, puisque je ne le suis pas. Et je ne peux pas me montrer entièrement fey, puisque je ne le suis pas non plus. J'appartiens à moitié à la Cour Seelie, mais je ne suis pas l'un d'entre eux. J'appartiens a moitié à la Cour Unseelie, mais je n'en fait pas non plus parti. Je suis mi-sidhe foncés, mi-sidhe clair, et pourtant ni les uns ni les autres ne m'acceptent dans leur monde. J'ai toujours été l'exclu. Celui qui, le nez collé à la fenêtre, attend vainement que quelqu'un l'invite à entrer. Je savais ce qu'était l'isolement, la solitude. J'en avais de la peine pour Goyle. Je regrettais même de ne pas me sentir capable de le dépanner de son abstinence. Mais ce n'était pas mon truc et ne le serait jamais. J'étais assez fey pour voir le problème, mais trop humain pour pouvoir le résoudre.

Bien entendu, si j'avais été un sidhe Seelie pur-sang, je ne l'aurais touché pour rien au monde. Je ne l'aurais même pas remarqué. Les sidhes Seelie ne fricotent pas avec les « monstres ».

Quand au sidhes Unseelie…eh bien, ils définissent assez bien ce qu'est un monstre !

Cependant, d'après les standards Unseelie, Goyle n'était pas un monstre. En revanche, Alistair Norton en était peut être un…

* * *

_# (1): Callosité, due à un frottement répété, se formant sur les pieds ou dans la paume de la main._

Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

Un grand merci à ma bêta Emilie, qui corrigée ce chap en un temp record.

Et désolée pour le retard.

A bientôt, peu être...


	6. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Kuchizuke no jin'ei

**Disclamer: **Tout appartient a cette chère J.K.R  
**Remerciements **: Merci à ma Nee-chan qui m'a aidée à corriger ce chap. en retard certes...mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 :**

**

* * *

**

Alistair n'avait pas l'air d'un monstre. Je pensais bien qu'il serait beau, mais j'avais tout de même été désagréablement surpris en le voyant. On croit tous que le mal se voit de l'extérieur, qu'on peut reconnaître les « méchants » rien qu'en les regardant. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. J'ai passé assez de temps dans les deux cours pour savoir que beau ne veut pas toujours dire bon. Moi, plus que quiconque, je sais que la beauté est un camouflage parfait pour l'âme la plus noire et pourtant j'aurai voulu que le visage d'Alistair Norton reflète ce qu'il était au fond de lui-même. Mais le type qui entra dans le restaurant en souriant était grand, avec des épaules carrées et un visage aux traits anguleux. Il se dégageait de lui une telle virilité que cela en était presque douloureux. Ses lèvres étaient un peu fines a mon goût, son visage trop viril et ses yeux d'un brun on ne peut plus ordinaire. Ses cheveux tirés en catogan impeccable étaient d'un châtain plutôt bizarre, ni clair ni foncé. Mais j'avais beau chercher des imperfections, il n'y en avait pas.

Son sourire simple apportait un peu de douceur à ce visage, rendant plus accessible cette perfection de top modèle. Son rire était profond et envoutant. Ses mains larges portaient une bague en argent avec un diamant aussi gros que son pouce.  
En revanche pas d'alliance. Il n'y avait même pas une ligne pâle trahissant qu'il l'avait retiré. Sans doute n'en avait-il jamais porté.  
J'ai toujours pensé qu'un homme, qui ne portait pas délibérément son alliance, avait l'intention de tromper sa femme.  
Il y avait bien sur des exceptions mais pas beaucoup.

Apparemment il semblait satisfait  
« Vos yeux brillent comme des émeraudes. »

J'avais laissé mes lentilles de contact brunes au bureau. La couleur naturelle de mes yeux brillait en effet. Je le remerciai de son compliment, les yeux baissés sur mon verre. Ce n'était pas de la timidité, j'essayai simplement de dissimuler l'expression de mon regard. Les humains tout autant que les sidhes ont une sainte horreur des maris volages. La fornication a tout-va ne choque pas les sidhes, mais lorsqu'on se marie, on s'engage à être fidèle, il faut respecter ce serment. Aucun sidhe ne permettra qu'on brise un vœu. Si votre parole ne vaut rien, alors vous non plus, vous ne valez rien.

Il toucha mon épaule.  
« Une peau si parfaitement blanche. »  
Comme je ne le repoussais pas, il se pencha et posa un léger baiser sur mon épaule. Je caressais son visage tandis qu'il se relevait, et il dut prendre ce geste pour une invite. Il embrassa ma nuque en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.  
« Vos cheveux sont comme de la soie striée de rouge, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque contre mon oreille. Est-ce votre couleur naturelle ? »  
Je me tournai vers lui, ma bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne.  
« Oui. »  
Il m'embrassa et ce fut un premier baiser très doux. Je trouvais cela odieux qu'il ait l'air si sincère. Peut-être l'était-il ?  
Ce qui était vraiment épouvantable, c'est qu'au début de la phase de séduction, il devait sincèrement penser chacune de ses paroles.

J'ai déjà rencontré des types comme ça. C'est comme si ils croyaient leurs propres mensonges, comme si cette foi-ci, ce serait le grand amour. Mais cela ne dure jamais, car aucune personne, homme et femme confondus, n'est assez parfaite pour eux. Bien sur ce ne sont pas les autres qui ne sont pas à la hauteur, ce ne sont qu'eux.  
Ils essayent de combler le vide qui est en eux en accumulant conquêtes et sexe.  
Si, pour une fois, l'amour est sincère et le sexe satisfaisant, alors ils se sentiront complets, ils auront l'impression de former un tout. Dans une certaine mesure, les coureurs de jupons, ou de pantalons, sont aussi des criminels récidivistes. Ils pensent que l'expérience suivante les comblera entièrement, quelle satisfera enfin leur besoin insatiable. Mais cela n'arrive jamais, alors ils recommencent.

« Partons d'ici, murmura t-il. »  
Je me contentais d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête bref, ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix. J'embrasse souvent les yeux fermés parce qu'il m'arrive de pouvoir mentir avec mon regard, mais je n'y parviens pas toujours. Il allait déjà être difficile de demander à mon corps de ne pas trahir une trop grande répulsion au contact de ce type. Mais de là à ce que mes yeux affichent de l'amour et du désir, il ne fallait pas pousser !

Sa voiture projetait la même image que lui : fric, frime, frisson.  
Une Jaguar noire avec des sièges en cuir noir, ce qui donnait l'impression de se glisser dans une piscine noire.

J'attachai ma ceinture, lui non. Il conduisait rapidement, slalomant avec aisance entre la circulation. J'aurais été plus épaté par son style si j'étais nouveau à L.A, mais cela faisait trois ans que j'y vivais. Tout le monde conduisait ainsi, pour frimer ou pour sauver sa peau.

La maison, où nous nous arrêtâmes, avait du charme tout en étant la plus petite du quartier. Le jardin qui l'entourait semblait immense. Il y avait en effet assez de pelouse des deux côtés de la maison pour qu'un paysan écossais le considère comme un jardin décent. L'ensemble faisait penser au foyer idyllique où les enfants attendent le retour de papa pendant que maman court dans tout les sens, en tailleur et escarpins, pour essayer de bricoler un dîner après avoir bossé toute la journée.

J'avoue qu'un instant, je me suis demandé si il ne m'emmenait pas dans la maison qu'il avait partagé avec sa femme. Si c'était le cas, il sortait de la routine et cela ne me disait rien qui vaille.  
Pourquoi bouleverserait-il à ses habitudes ?  
Je savais, déjà, qu'il n'avait pas pu déceler le micro. Il n'avait pas non plus touché à mon veston et n'avait donc pas découvert la caméra qui y était dissimulée. Celle-ci j'avais décidé de la mettre en marche qu'une fois installés dans son « nid d'amour ». Il ne pouvait rien savoir.

Avec Sirius, nous avions décidé que Crabbe se tiendrait prés de la maison des Norton pour protéger Mme Norton. Si Alistair devenait trop violent avant que l'on ne puisse l'envoyer derrière les barreaux, il devait aviser s'il fallait intervenir ou non.

Alistair ouvrit ma portière et m'aida à sortir, comme le gentleman qu'il voulait me faire croire qu'il était.  
Je le laissais faire, prise dans mes pensées.  
« Vous êtes sur de ne pas être marié ? Demandais-je par acquis de conscience.  
- Pourquoi me le demandez vous ?  
-Cela ressemble à une maison familiale. »  
Il rit et m'attira dans ses bras.  
«Pas de famille. Juste moi. Je viens d'emménager.  
-Vous avez investit pour l'avenir ? Les bébés et tout le tintouin ? »  
Il porta ma main à ses lèvres.  
« Avec la personne adéquate tout est possible. »

Juste ciel ! Il savait exactement combien de carottes servir pour appâter la plupart des femmes, et certains hommes.  
Vous faisant croire que vous étiez celui qui saurait l'apprivoiser, le faire se poser dans son nid. Beaucoup de gens adorent ça. Mais je ne me laissais pas prendre à son jeu.

Ainsi il avait laissé son appartement.  
Pourquoi ? Etait-ce parce que Nathan l'avait brusquement quitté ?  
Cela le rendait –il suffisamment nerveux pour déménager ? Ou bien avait-il de toutes façons l'intention de le faire ?  
Impossible de le savoir sans lui demander. Et je n'en avais aucunement envi.

Tandis qu'Alistair me faisait entrer, je fus tenté de me retourner pour chercher du regard Sirius et les autres. Je savais que mon arrière garde était là car je leur faisais confiance. Alistair n'avait pas conduit assez vite pour semer les deux voitures. Il y avait en effet une camionnette pour cacher l'équipement sonore et transport de Goyle, et la voiture de Sirius, afin que mon dom Juan ne se méfie pas si le même véhicule le suivait trop longtemps. Ils étaient cachés quelque part en train de nous surveiller. Je le savais mais avais tout de même très envie de m'en assurer.  
On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Je sentis le sortilège de protection, bien avant que la porte ne se soit ouverte. En passant sur le seuil, l'énergie qu'il émettait provoqua des frissons le long de ma nuque.

Alistair s'en rendit compte.  
« Vous savez ce que vous ressentez ? »  
J'aurai pu mentir, mais je n'en fis rien. Pas parce que je me doutais qu'il serait ravi d'avoir sous la main une mystique expérimentée, mais pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas une petite chose sans défense.  
« Votre maison est protégée, » dis-je.

L'air de la pièce appuyait carrément sur ma peau et je n'arrivais pas à respirer profondément, c'était comme si je manquais de souffle. Je m'éloignais de l'entrée carrelée, espérant que l'atmosphère s'améliorerait. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce fut même pire, car elle s'appesantit et me donnait l'impression de plonger en eaux profondes. Une eau lourde et pressante, qui me collait à la peau.

Vu les envoûtements qu'il avait posé sur sa femme et son amant, je savais qu'Alistair Norton était un magicien puissant. Mais la quantité d'énergie qui saturait la salle de séjour était plus qu'humaine. La seule manière pour un sorcier humain d'obtenir autant de pouvoir, était de négocier avec des entités non-humaines. Je ne m'étais pas attendu a cela. Personne d'ailleurs.

Apparemment, il m'adressait la parole. Je ne l'écoutais pas. Je ne pouvais qu'entendre mon esprit me hurler « Vas t-en ! Tire-toi immédiatement ! ».  
Mais…si je fuyais, Alistair restait en liberté. Il pourrait alors tuer sa femme et torturer d'autres personnes. Si je fuyais, je pourrai probablement sauver ma peau, mais n'aiderai pas nos clients.

C'était le genre de situation où on se demande si le chèque que l'on touche à la fin du mois vaut la peine de se donner tant de mal.

Une chose était sure, il fallait que les gars de la camionnette soient mis au courant, eux aussi, de ce que je venais de découvrir.  
« Votre protection, n'est pas faite pour maintenir des forces à l'extérieur, n'est-ce pas Alistair ? C'est plutôt pour cacher à ceux du dehors, la force phénoménale que vous retenez a l'intérieur. »  
Ma voix était haletante, comme si j'avais de la peine à respirer. Mais j'en avais réellement du mal ! Il me jeta un sourire narquois et, pour la première fois, je pus déceler dans son regard une lueur qui n'était en rien souriante et agréable. Un bref instant je crus voir, tapis derrière ses prunelles brunes, l'ombre du monstre qu'il était.  
« J'aurai du me douter que vous remarqueriez, dit-il. Cher petit Jamy, avec ses yeux, sa peau et ses cheveux de sidhe. Si vous aviez été grand, vous auriez pu passé pour tel.  
-C'est ce qu'on me dit, assez souvent oui ! », répondis-je.  
Il me tendit la main, et je m'apprêtais à la prendre. Pour y parvenir je dus pousser le bras à travers une sorte de substance invisible qui me donna la chair de poule. Ses doigts touchèrent finalement les miens, et une légère secousse électrique passa entre nous. Il rit. Je me forçai à ne pas retirer ma main, mais ne pus me forcer à sourire. Il m'était tellement difficile de respirer à traves cette espèce d'onde écrasante.

J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de vivre dans des lieux tellement bourrés de pouvoir que les murs en tremblaient. Mais, ici, on avait permis au pouvoir d'occuper le moindre espace, comme de l'eau, compressé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait même plus de place pour une bulle d''air. Alistair s'imaginait surement être un grand sorcier puisqu'il était capable d'invoquer une telle force. Mais il n'était réellement que de la bleusaille, un débutant encore incapable de la maîtriser. Nombreux sont ceux qui peuvent invoquer la force. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui permet d'évaluer le pouvoir, c'est ce que l'on sait faire avec.  
Cependant, tandis qu'il me tirait la main a travers le champ d'énergie presque palpable, je me demandais à quel profit il comptait utiliser tout ce pouvoir.  
Il devait –déjà – en gaspiller une bonne moitié en le laissant ainsi graviter librement.

Ce qui m'intriguait, c'est que l'on n'invoque pas une telle quantité de magie impunément ; il faut avoir une idée précise de son utilité.

Ma propre voix me semblait étrangère. Elle était tendue, étouffée.  
« Le salon est empli de magie, Alistair. Qu'allez-vous en faire ? »  
J'espérais que tout le monde dans la camionnette entendrait mes paroles.  
« Je vais vous montrer. »  
Nous nous retrouvâmes devant une porte.  
« Qui a-t'il derrière la porte ? » demandais-je.

C'était la seule porte visible depuis l'entrée. Il y avait également un couloir qui se détachait et s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de la maison et un autre petit dégagement qui menait à une pièce que je supposais être la cuisine. C'était donc la seule porte.  
Ce fait me soulagea. Si mon équipe devait venir à mon secours, je préférais qu'il ne s'égare pas dans la maison mais qu'ils foncent droit au but pour me sortir le plus rapidement d'ici.

« Pas d'hypocrisie, Jamy. Nous savons tout deux la raison de notre présence ici. Cette porte donne sur la chambre à coucher. »  
Il l'ouvrit, et je découvris une chambre pour le moins…bizarre.

Elle était rouge, du lit à baldaquin aux tentures qui recouvraient les murs. J'avais l'impression de me tenir dans un écrin de velours rouge. Des miroirs étaient disposés entre les teintures, tels des bijoux, pour le seul plaisir des yeux. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Et je ressentais que le cœur de la magie se trouvait dans cette pièce des plus étrange.

La force m'assaillit, s'enroula autour de moi formant un voile étouffant, chaud et suffocant dont j'étais le prisonnier. Je ne pouvais ni respirer, ni parler. Mes jambes ne pouvaient me soutenir plus longtemps, mais Alistair ne semblait pas le remarquer. Il me tirait derrière lui vers le centre de la pièce où je finissais par trébucher. Il tenta de me rattraper, mais je me laissais glisser vers le sol intentionnellement, afin qu'il ne puisse pas me hisser dans ses bras. Je savait pertinemment où il voulait me porter : sur le lit. Et si le cœur de toute cette énergie y était, je ne voulais pas m'y retrouver. Du moins, pas encore.

« Attendez, dis-je, donnez moi un instant pour reprendre mon souffle. »  
Une petite commode était placée a côté de la porte et je l'utilisais comme appuie pour tenter de me relever, en ignorant la main secourable que me tendait l'homme brun, plein de sollicitude. Je posais ma légère veste sur le rebord du meuble, appuyant discrètement sur la caméra pour la mettre en marche. Ainsi orientée, elle offrait une vue presque parfaite de l'ensemble de la pièce.

Alistair se mit derrière moi et me serra dans ses bras, en un geste qui se voulait certainement tendre. Ce n'était donc pas sa faute si je paniquais, enfin pas entièrement.  
Appuyé contre son corps musclé, ses bras m'enserrant, je tentais de me détendre.  
Mais cela me fut impossible. Le pouvoir de cette pièce et sa véritable nature, m'inquiétaient et je dus faire un effort pour ne pas prendre mes jambes à mon coup.  
Il me caressa la nuque de ses lèvres. Je tournais ma tête vers lui, juste assez pour qu'il puisse continuer à faire courir ses lèvres le long de mon cou. L'invitation était, apparemment, suffisamment explicite pour qu'il s'aventure plus bas. Sa bouche s'arrêta a la frontière que formait le tissu de ma tunique, alors que ses mains glissaient jusqu'à ma taille.  
« Vous êtes tellement fin. J'arrive à entourer votre taille de mes mains. »  
Je me détachais doucement de lui, et m'avançais de façon hésitante vers le lit.

Mes sens s'émoussaient au contact de cette force.

J'avais pourtant pas mal d'expérience derrière moi, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'ignorer des quantités colossales de pouvoirs.

Je me tenais sur le grand tapis persan qui encerclait le lit, exactement comme l'avait décris Nathan, mais je ne pouvais pas me contraindre à aller plus loin. Je sentais un cercle de magie, qui devait très certainement être dissimulé sous le tapis. Il me repoussait comme une main.

C'était un cercle magique, dans lequel il fallait se tenir pour conjurer. Impossible de savoir s'il servait de bouclier ou de prison avant d'avoir lu les runes qui le constituait –et je ne me voyais définitivement pas relever le tapis à cet instant. Et encore, ce n'était pas si simple. Je ne connaissais que la magie sidhe, mais il y a bien d'autres formes de sorcellerie, de langages mystiques qui permettent de pratiquer la magie. Dans ce cas, il ne me restait qu'un seul moyen de deviner l'identité de ce cercle : y entrer.

L'autre problème était qu'il existait certains cercles permettant de garder des feys en captivité. Une fois pris dans ce type de cercle je ne pourrais en ressortir.

Alistair desserra sa cravate en s'approchant de moi, un sourire lubrique d'anticipation collé sur ces lèvres. Il était affreusement arrogant, sûr de lui…et de moi. J'étais vraiment tenté de partir d'ici, pour l'unique plaisir de voir cette arrogance disparaitre de ses traits.  
Mais il n'avait encore rien tenté de mystique et illégal, et je ne pouvais pas bousiller ma mission pour une envie comme celle-ci.  
Étais-je trop consentant ? Réservait-il ses pouvoirs pour des proies plus réticentes ? Devrais-je me montrer plus rebelle, plus agressif ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien pousser cet homme à commettre un acte illégal méritant d'être filmé ? J'en étais encore à me demander si je devais jouer le jeune premier ou la putain effarouchée, qu'il se trouvait déjà devant moi.  
Il se pencha pour m'embrasser et, dressé sur la pointe des pieds, je levais mon visage pour venir à sa rencontre. En posant mes mains sur ses bras, je sentis ses biceps se tendrent, gonfler sous le tissu de sa chemise. Je crois qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte –une simple habitude.  
Il embrassait comme tout ce qu'il faisait ; d'une manière désinvolte, avec un talent achevé. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille, et me serra contre son corps, me souleva du sol avec aisance et se dirigea vers le lit.

Je parvint à suffisamment me détacher de son emprise pour protester :  
« Attendez, attendez… »  
Mais nous avions déjà franchi les limites du cercle.

C'était comme entrer dans l'œil d'un cyclone. Au centre du cercle régnait un calme parfait, reposant. La tension qui avait gagné mon dos et mes épaules, sans que je m'en rende compte, me quitta aussitôt.

Alistair monta sur le lit, me tenant toujours dans ses bras et gagna son centre sur les genoux. Là, il m'étendit devant lui et me déshabilla du regard, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Mais cela ne me gênait pas le moins du monde. Lorsque vous travaillez avec un type de quatre mètres comme Goyle, les autres ne font plus d'effet.

Je ne devais pas avoir l'air très impressionné, car il dénoua sa cravate et la jeta de l'autre coté du lit avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise. Il allait se déshabiller en premier. Surprenant.

Il me semblait, que de façon assez générale, les maniaques qui veulent tout contrôler veulent que leurs victimes se dénudent en premier. Il avait déjà retiré sa chemise et s'apprêtait a attaquer la boucle de sa ceinture avant même que je ne puisse décider de ce que je devais faire. Ralentir sa cadence en premier lieu me sembla avisé.

Je m'assis et posais ma main sur les siennes.  
« Doucement, permettez-moi de profiter de votre effeuillage. Vous vous pressez comme si vous aviez un autre rendez-vous galant après.»  
Mes doigts caressaient ses mains, remontant lentement le long de ses bras. Je concentrais toute mon attention sur la sensation que provoquaient la peau douce de ses avants bras, recouverte d'un fin duvet de poils, contre la pulpe de mes doigts. Si je me focalisais uniquement sur les sensations physiques, je pourrais faire mentir mes yeux et repousser l'infini dégout que je ressentais. Le tout était de ne pas trop penser qui je touchais, ainsi que pourquoi.

« Il n'y a que vous cette nuit, Jamy. »  
Il me tira sur ses genoux et passa une main dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus – si cela était possible.  
« Il n'y aura plus personne après cette nuit, ni pour vous ni pour moi, » ajouta-il en tenant mon visage entre ses grandes mains.  
Ses paroles ne me plaisaient qu'à moitié –pour ne pas dire pas du tout- mais c'était la première fois qu'il disait des mots vaguement psychotiques, ce qui signifiait que je ne me débrouillais pas si mal que ça.

« Que voulez vous dire, Alistair. Qu'après nous allons filer tout droit à Vegas ? »  
Il sourit, les yeux rivés sur les miens, comme si il voulait les graver dans sa mémoire.  
« Le mariage n'est qu'une cérémonie. Cette nuit je vais vous montrer ce que signifie véritablement ne plus faire qu'un avec un autre. »  
Je ne pus cacher ma consternation.  
« Doux Jésus ! Vous avez une sacrée opinion de vous-même !  
- Ce n'est pas de la vantardise, Jamy. »  
Il m'embrassa fougueusement -comme pour prouver ses dires, puis se pencha vers la tête de lit. Là, il appuya sur l'une des riches décorations qui l'ornait, et une petite porte s'ouvrit.

Tiens ! Un compartiment secret. Très pratique, il fallait l'avouer. Il en retira un petit flacon, fait à priori de cristal. Cela ressemblait à une de ces fioles particulièrement raffinées destinées à garder du parfum précieux et qui ne servent jamais a rien ni à personne.  
« Retirez votre tunique, dit-il.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est de l'huile de massage. »  
Il leva la fiole afin que je puisse voir l'huile épaisse à travers le cristal couleur rubis.  
Je lui adressai un sourire censé répondre à toutes ses attentes, à la fois un peu cynique et terriblement provoquant.  
« Otez d'abord votre pantalon, Alistair. »  
Il me sourit, apparemment ravi.  
« Je croyais que vous vouliez prendre votre temps. »  
Il commença à se tourner pour reposer la fiole dans son compartiment.  
« Je vais vous le tenir » proposais-je.  
Il interrompit son mouvement et me lança un regard lubrique.  
« A condition que vous vous en passiez un peu sur la peau pendant que je me déshabille.  
- Est-ce que cela va tacher ma tunique ? »  
Il réfléchi un instant, comme pour sérieusement étudier cette possibilité.  
« Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Si elle est tachée je vous en offrirais une autre.  
- Les hommes promettent n'importe quoi dans le feu de l'action.  
- Laissez moi voir cette huile couler le long de votre peau d'un blanc si pur. Faites-la luire, Jamy. Faite le pour moi. »  
Il me tendit le flacon et serra ma main autour. Et se pencha pour m'embrasser de nouveau, sa langue caressant tendrement mes lèvres closes en quémandant l'accès. J'entrouvris légèrement les lèvres, laissant un passage à sa langue et lui permettant ainsi de rendre notre baiser encore plus sensuel.  
Sa bouche s'attarda un instant, puis il se retira lentement.  
« Je vous en prie, Jamy. S'il vous plaît. »

Il se recula à peine, posant une main sur sa ceinture, enlevant lentement la languette de cuir de la boucle dorée sans me quitter des yeux. Cela me fit sourire, parce qu'il exécutait parfaitement mes ordres : il se déshabillait devant moi.

Le moins que je pouvais faire était de suivre les siens. Je me mis donc à défaire les boutons se situant sur le devant de ma tunique, dévoilant le haut de mon torse pâle à ses yeux inquisiteurs. Mon tout nouveau décolleté de choc mettait à sa disposition assez de mon torse pour que je n'aie pas besoin d'ôter quoi que se soit d'autre.

Je retirais le bouchon du flacon, et humais l'huile qu'il contenait. Elle exhalait un mélange subtil de vanille et de cannelle et avait un aspect translucide. Cette huile avait un quelque chose de familier, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Est-ce que l'on n'est pas sensé la chauffer un peu avant ? demandais-je.  
- Elle réagit à la chaleur du corps. »  
Il retira la ceinture d'un geste se voulant sensuel et la jeta entre nous.  
« A votre tour, maintenant. »  
Je soulevais pour la deuxième fois le capuchon de la fiole, l'huile s'y accrochait en une couche épaisse. Je touchais délicatement le haut de mon torse avec le bout de la tige. Le liquide était déjà tiède, à la température du corps. Je fis descendre lentement la tige entre mes muscles fins, où elle laissait des coulées luisantes tel des larmes épaisses. L'odeur de la vanille et la cannelle traversaient ma peau comme une averse chaude.

Alistair défît l'agrafe de son pantalon et descendit la fermeture éclair en douceur. Il portait un caleçon écarlate, comme s'il avait voulu l'assortir à la chambre –ce qui était fort probable. Le rouge formait un beau contraste avec sa peau claire et l'entourait tel une seconde peau. Il s'allongea sur le lit pour retirer son pantalon, me laissant le dominer comme il l'avait fait pour moi un instant plus tôt.

Toujours allongé, il leva la main et passa ses doigts sur les coulées d'huile, l'étalant sur ma peau. Il se dressa sur les genoux, frôlant mon torse d'un mouvement léger, pour ensuite tenter vainement d'ôter la tunique. S'il avait réfléchi un peu, il aurait eu l'air moins ridicule.

Bien fait pour lui.

Il essuya ses mains huileuses sur sa propre poitrine puis me prit délicatement le flacon des mains. Il passa le bouchon sur mes lèvres entrouvertes comme pour y appliquer un baume.  
Le gout en était sucré et la texture sirupeuse.  
Il m'embrassa langoureusement, ses mains tenant toujours la fiole. Le seul contact entre nos deux corps se faisant par nos bouches réunis. Il m'embrassait comme si il mangeait l'huile sur mes lèvres, les mordillant légèrement, me tirant quelques faibles gémissements. Je fondais dans son baiser, caressant lascivement son torse luisant, sentant les muscles de son abdomen sous mes doigts. Ma main glissa plus bas, vers le Sud, et passa sur son membre rigide et prêt, lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir.  
A ce son étouffé par nos bouches, je sentis comme une secousse électrique qui traversa mon corps. C'est à cet instant là que je me rendis compte que j'y prenais réellement du plaisir et que j'avais même oublié où et pourquoi je me tenais là.

Paniqué, je me dérobais à son baiser et essayais de retrouver mes esprits. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de réfléchir. Je voulais le toucher, je voulais qu'il me touche. Mes tétons étaient douloureux ainsi que mon entrejambe, et mon corps réclamait qu'on le caresse. Mes lèvres me brulaient tant elles convoitaient ses lèvres gourmandes. Quand il se pencha pour quémander un autre baiser, je tombais en arrière, tentant désespérément de lui échapper. Il était devenu urgent de mettre un peu de distance entre nos deux corps.

La fiole toujours dans la main, il avança jusqu'à moi sur les genoux et se mit à califourchon au-dessus de mon corps allongé, pressant nos érections brulantes se rencontrèrent et nous poussâmes tout deux un cri rauque.

Mon regard revenait indubitablement vers son membre dur, j'étais incapable d'en détourner les yeux et songeais honteusement à ma réaction non contrôlé –je n'étais pas censé apprécier autant- ceci me troublais, me révulsais. Mon corps réagissait à chacun de ses mouvements de bassin, et cela me terrifiais.  
« C'est stupide, balbutiait-je. Tellement stupide. C'est dans l'huile…il y a un sortilège dans l'huile.  
- C'est l'huile même qui est un sortilège, » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque tout contre mon oreille.

D'abord je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais je savais déjà que je n'en voulais plus sur moi. Quand il commença a rouvrir le flacon, je m'assis, prenant sa main dans la mienne, essayant de maintenir ce fichu bouchon sur la fiole. Mais dès que mes mains touchèrent les siennes, je perdis la bataille, et me retrouvais de nouveau accroché a ses lèvres tel un désespéré. Nous nous embrassions à nouveau alors que mon intention était de tout arrêter.  
C'était comme si ; plus nous nous embrassions, plus j'en avais envie ou plutôt besoin. Comme une drogue.

Couvrant mon visage de mes mains, je me reculais brusquement vers le fond du lit en criant :  
« Non ! »

Je savais de quoi il s'agissait, maintenant. Des larmes d'Eros, de la Joie d'Astarté. Ce mélange peut transformer un humain des plus banal en amant sidhe pendant toute une nuit. Il peut même transformer un sidhe en esclave sexuel si celui-ci ne peut être satisfait par un autre sidhe. Car aucun fey, quel que soit son talent et ses pouvoirs, ne peut arriver à la cheville d'un sidhe. C'est en tout cas ce que dit la rumeur. On a beau essayé d'oublier ce qu'est le contact d'un corps, la caresse d'une peau et des cheveux soyeux…rien a faire ! Le désir irrépressible reste omniprésent, tapi juste sous la surface, comme chez un alcoolique qui ne peut jamais boire un verre de peur de ne plus pouvoir étancher sa soif inextinguible.

Je poussai un long hurlement. Je venais de me souvenir de quelque chose ; aucun glamour ne résistait au Larmes d'Eros. D'ailleurs, je sentais déjà le mien se liquéfier. J'avais l'impression que tout mon corps, enfin libéré de son carcan protecteur, prenait une profonde inspiration.

J'écartais lentement les mains, et lançais un coup d'œil aux miroirs me faisant face. Ils me renvoyaient l'image d'un jeune homme déphasé, dont les yeux comme des joyaux tricolores -le bord extérieur de mon iris passait d'un or fondu au vert jade pour enfin devenir un émeraude brillant autour de mes pupilles, seul un sidhe ou peut être un chat, pouvait avoir de tels yeux. Ma bouche camaïeu de pourpre. Quant a ma peau, elle, elle avait repris sa couleur nature : d'un blanc si pur qu'elle luisait comme le nacre d'une perle. Et de la lumière se dégageait d'elle comme si l'on avait placé une bougie derrière un voile fin. Le noir ébène de ma chevelure était strié de mèches rouges, qui coulaient autour de mes couleurs vibrantes telles des éclaboussures de sang. Si mes cheveux avaient été d'un noir pur, j'aurais ressemblé à une Blanche neige androgyne taillée dans des pierres précieuses.  
L'image que me renvoyaient les glaces, n'était pas celle de Jamy. C'était plutôt celle d'Harry Potter sous l'emprise du pouvoir, quand la magie se rappelait à lui.

« Mon Dieu, vous êtes sidhe ! » murmura l'homme brun me faisant face.  
Je le fixais de mes yeux luminescents, m'attendant à voir de la peur déformer ses traits. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise, lorsque je n'y découvrit qu'un doux étonnement.  
« Il nous avait dit que vous viendriez, si nous étions fidèles. Si nous avions vraiment la foi. Et vous voilà !  
- Qui vous a dit que je viendrai ?  
- Il parlait d'un prince sidhe qui viendrait pour satisfaire notre faim. »

Sa voix était bizarre, mais pleine de respect. Cela n'empêcha pas le coquin de glisser ses mains sous ma tunique ! Lorsque ses mains commencèrent a jouer avec la fermeture de mon pantalon, je saisis son poignet d'une main et le giflai de l'autre.  
Je l'avais frappé assez fort pour laisser sur sa joue l'empreinte écarlate d'une main. Nous avions toutes les preuves nécessaires pour le mettre en prison. Je n'avais donc plus besoin de continuer mon petit stratagème. On dit que l'on peut prendre l'énergie des Larmes d'Eros et transformer le désir sexuel en violence. C'est en tout cas ce que l'on dit à la Cour Unseelie. J'allais mettre ces « on-dit » à l'épreuve : j'allais essayer. J'allais vraiment essayer.

S'il m'avait frappé à son tour, cela aurait peut être marché, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il laissa au contraire son corps tomber sur le mien, me clouant au lit. Je croisai un instant son regard, et découvrit qu'il éprouvait le même désir tyrannique que moi.

Les Larmes d'Eros œuvraient dans les deux sens, provoquaient un désir destructeur réciproque. On ne peut les utiliser pour séduire sans l'être soi-même.

Il étouffa un gémissement et happa mes lèvres. Je me nourris de son baiser, tout en tirant sa tête en arrière par son catogan.  
J'arrachais le lien, libérant ses longs cheveux qui retombèrent autour de moi tel un rideau de soie. Puis-je plongeais mes mains dans sa chevelure pour le maintenir fermement contre ma bouche tandis que je l'explorais avidement.  
De sa main libre, il caressa la bosse maintenant proéminente qui se situait au niveau de mon entrejambe, mon pantalon devenait définitivement trop serré et je dus retenir avec grande peine un gémissement. Enervé par la barrière de tissu entre nos deux sexes, il se mit en tête de me défaire du dit pantalon. Il tira sur la fermeture éclair, la cassant et m'extirpa rapidement de ma prison de tissu, avant de s'attaquer à ma tunique qu'il déchira.

Au contact de sa peau sur mon torse nu et de la proximité de nos deux corps, je rejetais la tête en arrière me cambrant sous la vaguelette de plaisir.

Je regardais soudainement derrière nous, vers les miroirs accrochés aux murs. Là, je mit tout de même quelques secondes avant de comprendre que quelque chose, outre l'huile, n'allait pas. Sans doute avais-je mit aussi longtemps parce j'étais distrait par Alistair qui n'arrêtait pas de me mordiller et m'embrasser dans le coup, allant toujours plus bas. Mais c'était aussi à cause de la magie d'un autre. Un être puissant qui ne voulait pas que je sache qu'il nous regardait. Les miroirs étaient pourtant vides de toute présence. Je jetais un coup d'œil à celui qui nous surplombait, mais il était également vide.  
Puis, je ressentis le sortilège comme une plaie béante, aspirant mon pouvoir vers la surface de mon corps, pour le faire ensuite jaillir à travers tous les pores de ma peau, jusqu'aux miroirs. Peu importe ce que c'était, mais ça se nourrissait de mon pouvoir comme une sangsue psychique qui buvait mon énergie à travers une paille.  
Je fis la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit. Je fourrai ce pouvoir dans la paille de l'inconnu, le gavai de ma force comme pour l'en étouffer. Il fut sans doute surpris, car la magie se cabra. On put alors distinguer une forme flou dans le miroir, qui n'était ni Alistair ni moi. La silhouette était grande, élancée, recouverte d'un manteau à capuche gris qui cachait son visage et la totalité de son corps.

Alistair mordilla doucement l'un de mes tétons, ébranlant ma concentration. Je le regardais tirer sur la pointe de ce bout de peau sensible. J'avais l'impression qu'il tirait sur un fil invisible qui courait du bout de mon téton à mon aine et laissai un gémissement rauque s'échapper de ma gorge en me tordant sous lui. Une part en moi ne supportait pas que cet homme fasse réagir mon corps ainsi, mais une grande partie n'était plus qu'une infinité de terminaisons nerveuses submergées par le désir de la chair.

Je me plongeais de plus en plus dans les Larmes D'Eros, me noyant en elles. Bientôt, je le savais, il n'y aurait plus de pensées, seulement des sensations. J'étais incapable de réfléchir pour retrouver un peu de pouvoir. Tout ce que je pouvais sentir, ressentir, goûter, c'était de la cannelle, de la vanille et du sexe. Je pris tout cela et l'entortillai dans mon esprit pour l'envoyer dans le sortilège. Le manteau vacilla, et je crus en distinguer ce qui se cachait derrière. Mais Alistair se mit sur ses genoux, me cachant la vue.

Il fit glisser son sous-vêtement sur ses cuisses et je me retrouvai soudain les yeux rivés sur son membre fièrement dressé devant moi. J'en eu un instant le souffle coupé, non parce que je le trouvais superbe, mais parce que mon désir touchait le paroxysme. C'est comme si tout mon corps voyait le remède à tout ce désir et que ce remède se trouvait là, à portée de main.

Etait-ce à cause de la nudité d'Alistair ou parce que j'avais envoyé tout mon pouvoir vers le sortilège ?  
En tout cas je me sentis enfin moi-même.  
Un moi haletant, et nymphomane, mais c'était déjà un progrès, non ?

Je m'assis. Le devant de ma tunique était déchiré, laissant mon corps pâle et mon sexe dur libre aux regards d'autrui.  
« Non, Alistair, dis-je. Nous n'allons pas faire ça. »  
Un fourmillement de pouvoir déferla sur le lit, me donnant la chair de poule. Alistair leva les yeux vers le miroir, et regarda quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir.  
« Mais vous m'aviez recommandé de n'en mettre qu'une petite quantité, que trop d'huile le rendrait fou, » protesta-il en direction de la glace.  
Il écouta, le visage tendu. Moi je n'entendis rien.  
Qu'elle que soit l'entité qui se cachait dans le miroir, elle ne le faisait pas d'Alistair mais de moi.

Il ouvrit de nouveau la fiole.  
« NON ! » hurlais-je, propulsant ma main en avant pour me protéger.  
Il jeta le contenu du flacon sur moi. L'huile m'atteignit telle une gifle liquide.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Elle se déversa sur le devant de mon corps et traversa le peu de tissu restant jusqu'à ma peau. Quand il souleva le bas de ma tunique je ne pus rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il versa le peu d'huile restant sur la soie de mon boxer et je retombai en arrière sur le lit arc bouté, les mains agrippées aux draps. J'avais l'impression que ma peau enflait, se tendait d'un désir qui se résumait au besoin primaire d'être touché, d'être pris, d'être possédé. Peu importait par qui. Le sortilège s'en fichait et moi aussi. J'ouvris mes bras à l'homme nu agenouillé au-dessus de moi. Il s'effondra sur moi. Je pouvais le sentir lourd et dur contre mon propre sexe. Je gémis de frustration. Même le petit bout de tissus que représentait mon boxer était en trop. Je voulais le sentir en moi. Je le voulais plus que je n'avais jamais voulu quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Puis je vis un minuscule point noir descendre du miroir. Il attira mon attention, me captiva. Le point grossit et je pus bientôt distinguer une petite araignée accrochée à un fil soyeux quasi invisible. Je la vis s'approcher doucement de l'épaule d'Alistair. Mon corps était plus froid, mon esprit clarifié. Sirius était parvenu à me faire passer quelque chose, et cela malgré la protection. Je savais maintenant que le magicien derrière le miroir avait retenu mes amis à l'extérieur de la maison.

Je sentis le gland du désir d'Alistair s'immiscer dans mon boxer, jusqu'aux portes de mon intimité. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un cri, mais je pouvais encore parler, encore penser. Si je ne parvenais pas à me débarrasser de lui maintenant, ce serait vraiment un viol.  
« Arrêtez Alistair ! Arrêtez ça ! »

Je me tordis sous son corps cherchant à m'échapper, mais il était trop grand, trop lourd. De plus mes mouvements de bassins ne faisaient qu'exacerber mon désir et m'arracher de petits gémissements lorsque mon érection butait contre son ventre plat –mauvaise idée. J'étais pris au piège. Il commença à s'enfoncer en moi, sans m'avoir préalablement préparé a cette intrusion. La douleur me foudroya, il était bien trop imposant. Je mis une main entre nos aines. Il aurait pu me pénétrer entièrement, mais ce geste sembla le distraire. Il tira ma main, essayant de l'écarter, pour pouvoir terminer ce qu'il avait commencé et pris de son autre main mon membre douloureusement tendu.

Je me mis à hurler :  
« Sirius !! »  
Alistair et moi continuâmes à nous débattre et je jetai un coup d'œil au miroir. Il était rempli d'un brouillard gris qui tourbillonnait en tout sens. Sa surface frissonnait, comme la surface de l'eau après un ricochet, se bombant vers le bas comme une bulle. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment là que je me rendis compte que le magicien était sidhe. Il ou elle se cachait de moi, mais ce miroir, c'était bel et bien de la magie sidhe.

Finalement, Alistair gagna notre petite bagarre et glissa triomphalement la pointe de son sexe un peu plus profondément en moi. Je criais à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Mon esprit ne voulait pas de cela, mon corps souffrait du traitement peu tendre, mais j'étais encore sous l'emprise de l'huile.

Je hurlais « Non ! », mais mes hanches se cambraient vers lui, essayant de l'aider à se glisser en moi. J'avais un besoin irraisonnable de lui en moi, de sentir son corps nu au plus profond de moi. Mais je continuais de crier « Non ! ».

Alistair tressaillit et se retira de moi. Il se redressa en se frottant le dos. Sur ses doigts une bavure cramoisie. Il avait écrasé l'araignée. Une autre araignée descendait le long de son bras droit, il l'exécuta d'une pichenette. Deux autres se baladaient sur son épaule.  
Il essaya d'atteindre le milieu de son dos avec sa main et se tortilla sur lui-même.

C'est alors que je vis son dos. Sa peau avait éclatée et une vague de petites araignées s'en échappait. Elles grouillaient maintenant sur son corps comme un liquide noir, une seconde peau qui remue et mord.

Il hurlait en se griffant, en écrasant quelques unes, mais il y en avait toujours plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devenu une masse mouvante d'araignées.

Elles coulaient dans sa bouche pendant qu'il criait. Il suffoquait, s'étouffait, mais continuait désespérément à hurler.

Tous les miroirs palpitaient, respiraient. Le verre s'étirait et se rétractait comme quelque chose d'élastique et de vivant.

J'entendis une voix dans ma tête :  
« _Cache toi sous le lit ! Vite !_ »

Sans protester, je roulai immédiatement jusqu'au bord du lit pour me laissé tomber et glisser dessous. Heureusement les draps rouges descendait sur le sol, amortissant ma chute et plus tard me protégeaient et me dissimulaient de tout, ne laissant passer qu'un maigre filet de lumière.

Il y eu un bruit de verre cassé, comme si des milliers de fenêtres explosaient au même moment. Les hurlements d'Alistair furent engloutis par cette espèce de déflagration. Le verre tombait sur le sol, brillant.

Le silence revint peu a peu, alors que le verre finissait de se répandre. J'entendis tout à coup un craquement de bois fendu. Je ne put rien voir, mais pensais que c'était la porte.

« Jamy ! Jamy ! »  
C'était Sirius.  
« Jamy ! Oh mon Dieu ! » hurla Roane.  
Je rampais sous le lit, soulevais le drap et criai :  
« Je suis là ! Je suis là ! »  
Je tendis la main pour leur faire signe, mais ne put avancer d'avantage sans prendre le risque de me couper avec le verre qui recouvrai le sol de la pièce tel un linceul argenté.

Une main agrippa la mienne et quelqu'un jetta une veste de costume par terre afin que je puisse sortir en toute sécurité. Ce n'est que lorsque Roane me prit dans ses bras que je me souvins que j'étais toujours aspergé de Larmes d'Eros et des effets que cela entrainerait immanquablement. Mais j'eus alors un bref aperçu de ce qui était sur le lit et ne put souffler un mot. Je pense même avoir arrêté de respirer une seconde ou deux.

Roane me porta vers la sortie. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, en direction du centre de la pièce. Je savais que c'était un homme. Je savais même qu'il s'agissait d'Alistair Norton. Mais si je n'avais pas su, je n'aurai pas pu deviner seul. Là, sur les draps écarlates, s'étendait un forme de couleur similaire qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Le verre brisé l'avait transformé en un hachis de viande crue. Je ne pus distinguer les araignées dans tout ce sang.

Détournant les yeux de la scène macabre, je fis le point. Je sus deux choses, peut être même trois.  
Primo : le magicien à l'autre bout du sortilège était sidhe.  
Secundo : il ou elle essayait de me tuer.  
Tertio : si Sirius n'avait pas réussi à faire passer un sortilège, je serais à l'instant t un second petit amas de chair rouge étalé sur le lit imbibé de sang.

Je devais une sacrée chandelle à Sirius !

* * *

Voilà un autre chap qui s'achéve.  
J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

Merci pour vos reviews!

Bises

B.M


End file.
